Meeting the Host Club
by Sk8abeta
Summary: Hikari decides that she doesn't want to go to Hakusen and convinces her parents to transfer her to Ouran Academy as Rei Yamaguchi. She makes lots of new friends, including the host club. They become good friends. She has a job and is in the host club in order to keep her identity concealed. She is enjoying this new life but what if the SA finds out and what would Kei do about it?
1. Goodbye, Old Friends

Meeting the Host Club

Chapter 1: Goodbye, Old Friends!

I ran down the hallway, running towards Takishima. I am going to challenge him again.

"Takishima!" I said. "You're going down!"

"I'd like to see you try!" he said. "Whoever reaches the S.A. Campus first wins!"

"You're on!" I said.

We ran to the campus as fast as we can. Halfway there, my shoelace started to loosen. When I was about to finish, I tripped on my shoelace causing me to skid all over the sidewalk. In a quick second, Takishima passed me causing me to hang my head in defeat once again.

The next day, I woke up. I came to the door and checked the alarm clock which read 8:30 AM.

"Oh my goodness! I overslept!" I yelled as I struggled to put on the school uniform.

As soon as I finished putting on the uniform, I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door.

"Mom!" I yelled. "I'm going to school!"

"Hikari!" she yelled. "Wait!"

I ran outside the house, ignoring the fact that there was nobody outside.

"_Why am I feeling this way?"_

I sprinted down the sidewalk. The thoughts in my mind are jumbled. I don't know what's going on!

"_Is it that Takishima always beats me?"_

"_It must be! He's the reason I came to this school in the first place!"_

I further walked down the street until I faced Hakusen Private School. There were no fans admiring me, which was strange. I walked to the campus and waited for half an hour. Then I began to wonder why the S.A. members were absent. That's when I realized something.

"_Wait a minute. Today is Sunday! There's no school!"_

I turned around and ran back home.

"_I just can't do this! I can't attend Hakusen anymore! Takishima beating me is all I think about!"_

I ran inside the house! I saw my mom cooking breakfast while reading a magazine.

"Now you realize that today is Sunday!" said my mom.

"Never mind that!" I screamed. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" she asked.

I took a glance at the magazine my mom was reading which showed an article on Ouran Academy.

"I don't want to attend Hakusen anymore!" I said. "I... I... I want to attend Ouran Academy!"

She froze.

"But what about Kei?" she asked.

"Don't mind about him!" I said. "He wouldn't mind!"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

Faces of everyone popped into my mind. There's Jun, Megumi, Ryuu, Akira, Tadashi, and even Takishima. There was a part of me saying I don't want to do this, but I've already made up my mind.

"Yes," I solemnly said.

"Then it's settled!" she said. "I will contact Tadashi's mother to cancel your registration at Hakusen Private School!"

Later in the day, we called Tadashi's mom and decided to meet with her at her house.

As soon as we met Tadashi's mom, we went to her office and talked.

"So you want to leave Hakusen, right?" said Tadashi's mom.

"Yes, "I said solemnly.

"Are you sure?" said Mrs. Karino. "You will be no longer in the S.A.! Jun, Megumi, Tadashi, and Akira will move up a rank and because of the test scores, the person who is currently eighth has beaten Ryuu, that would be Yui, has been promoted to S.A. That means the order will be Kei, Jun, Megumi, Tadashi, Akira, Yui, and Ryuu. Is there any need to discuss this with your mother?

"No, ma'am," I said. "I am okay with this."

"Okay," said Tadashi's mom. "You are officially no longer a student at Hakusen Private School and now a student at Ouran academy! It was nice having you as a student at Hakusen."

"Thank you," I said as me and my mom stood up.

"Just a second, Hikari," said Tadashi's mom. "Would you like to fill the registration forms by yourself?"

"Yes!" I said. "I'll hand it in to the school personally."

I pick up the pen and started to fill out the form.

Under the name section, I wrote down Rei Yamaguchi instead of Hikari Hanazono and registered as a boy. After that, I started to write down my real address.

"Hikari!" said my mom. "You can live with a friend of mine! He has a daughter who goes to the school."

My mom told me her friend's address and I wrote it down.

When I finished filling the registration form, I left and went straight to a store that was selling wigs. When I came out, I was carrying a plastic bag that held a short black wig with bangs.

When I arrived home, everyone stared at me.

"So I hear that you're going to Ouran Academy," said my dad.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No!" said my dad. "It's a good school! But, why do you have a wig in your hand?"

"I registered at Ouran as a boy!" I replied.

"Okay!" said my dad as if he was fine with it.

"Hikari!" yelled my mom holding a bunch of suitcases. "Here are your suitcase for your stay at the Fujiokas!"

"You mean that tranny?" said my dad in confusion.

"Great," I said quietly. "I'm living with a tranny."

I took my suitcases to the car and put them in the trunk. While I was doing that, I caught a glimpse of Akira walking by. At that moment, I hoped she wouldn't notice me packing my bags. I found it better if nobody found out because they would be devastated if I left.

"Hikari?" asked Akira. "Where are you going?"

She caught me holding a suitcase, making her eyes fill with tears.

"Why didn't you tell me this!" she sobbed. "Why are you leaving!"

"Akira," I said.

"Why!" she yelled. "Why are you doing this to me!"

"Please don't cry!" I said as my eyes filled up with tears.

"Are you going to leave S.A.?" she said. "Please tell me why!"

"Fine!" I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Takishima's the reason. I just can't be with him any longer. But to do that, I have to leave. We've already discussed this with Tadashi's mom. I'm already enrolled at Ouran Academy and I have to stay at another person's house."

"But how would you think everyone will feel!" yelled Akira. "Think of Jun, Megumi, Ryuu, Tadashi, Sakura, even Yahiro and Kei!"

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed and fell into her arms as if we're never going to see each other again.

Then Tadashi came.

"So I've heard that you are leaving," Tadashi said solemnly. "I hope you have fun."

It became more emotional for me. I cleared up my tears and told them that they can contact me at anytime.

"Akira, Tadashi," I said. "Promise me that you won't tell the others until after I leave."

"We promise," said both of them in unison.

"Hikari!" said my mom. "Let's go!"

I came into the car and broke down in tears. This may be the last time we will see each other. My mom strapped the suitcases to the top of the car.

As soon as we drove off, I noticed that Tadashi and Akira were trying to chase us. They were saying something that was muted by the window, but I was able to tell that they were saying, "Goodbye! We'll miss you!" Then we drove ahead of them.

We happened to drive past Ryuu and the twins, who noticed me as soon as I passed them. They started chasing me. I opened the window and looked at them.

"What is the meaning of this!" yelled Ryuu.

"Why are you doing this to us!" yelled Jun.

Megumi crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at me. I caught it and read the note. It read, "Goodbye, Hikari!"

I stuck my head out the window and saw Ryuu comforting Jun and Megumi, who were sobbing.

"Goodbye!" I yelled as loud as I can.

They noticed and waved back.

When we stopped at a traffic light, I noticed that a limousine was beside our car. I noticed that Takishina was in it. He looked at me and opened the window.

"Why!" he yelled.

We drove off. It wasn't over yet. The limousine started chasing us, probably because Takishima ordered his chauffeur to chase us.

"Mom!" I yelled. "Drop me off! You can go ahead to the Fujiokas! I'll catch up!"

She veered to the right and dropped me off. I jumped off and ran through Tokyo.

"Stop!" yelled Takishima.

He was gaining on me. Then I ran faster than ever before. Beside me, there was a sign that said, "Tokyo Subway Station." Then I remembered that I should go to the Bunkyo section of the city.

I ran inside and purchased a ticket and sat down. Then I noticed that Takishima was right beside me.

I sprinted towards my train, only to get noticed by Takishima.

_"I'm such an idiot!"_

As the doors closed and the train moved, Takishima ran beside the train as I watched him.

"Hikari! Hikari!" he yelled.

Then I remembered when he left for London. I was calling him when the plane was moving.

I waved goodbye and the train left the station.

It was such a hard day. I left the school I loved and in return, I felt guilty.

When we were there, there was an apartment. My mom and I met Mr. Fujioka and his daughter Haruhi. I was almost convinced that Haruhi was a boy.

It turns out that mom already told them that I was attending Ouran as a boy.

When my mom left, Ranka told me to put on my wig. When I put on my wig, some glasses, and the uniform my mom picked up, Ranka hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe for a second.

"Dad!" said Haruhi. "Why do you care if I don't wear girls' clothes but you're fine with Hikaru, I mean Hikari wearing boys' clothes."

"Because you're my daughter!" he said petting annoyed Haruhi's hair.

Haruhi walked up to me and shook my hand.

"Welcome!" she said in a bright tone. "We'll be going to school tomorrow!"

Later, I went to sleep wondering what kind of day I will have tomorrow.


	2. Welcome to Ouran!

Meeting the Host Club

Chapter 2: Welcome to Ouran!

"Haruhi! Hikari!" yelled Ranka. "Wake up!"

I opened my eyes, still half asleep. I still couldn't believe what happened yesterday

It was six in the morning. The sun barely rose and shadows were all around the block.

"Hikari!" yelled Ranka who was already dressed in women's clothes. "Since it's your first day, why don't you help Haruhi with making breakfast?"

"Sure!" I yelled.

I ran to the kitchen. Haruhi was wearing a black apron with a rose pattern on the bottom and a heart pattern around the collar. She was mixing some sort of batter.

"So what are we making!" I asked Haruhi.

"I really don't know! Tamaki gave me this and I really don't know what it is because he never bothered to tell me," she said.

"It's pancake batter!" I said. "It's pretty easy to tell!"

"Oh! Now I remember!" she said. "But why would Tamaki take off the label?"

"I don't know," I asked. "But can I ask one question?"

"Sure!" said Haruhi.

"Who's Tamaki?" I asked.

"Some person who studies at Ouran," replied Haruhi as she ladled some batter onto the pan.

As soon as we were done, we put the pancakes on the plate. They looked perfect! More perfect than the times I made pancakes at my old house.

"Hello!" said Ranka on the phone.

It was my mom. She probably wanted to check on me.

"How's Hikari?" she asked.

"Oh! Nothing!" said Ranka. "She was just helping Haruhi with breakfast!"

"ARE YOU NUTS!" yelled my mom. "Whenever Hikari uses the kitchen, she wastes food, blows up the counter and..."

"Mom!" I said as I took the phone. "It came out perfectly! No wasted food and no blown up counters!"

"Hmmm," said my mom. "It's probably just a fluke!"

"Hikari!" said Haruhi. "We have to go to school!"

"You're right!" I yelled. "Love you, mom! Bye!"

I ran into my room and changed into Ouran's boy's uniform. Then, I stuffed my long, black hair into a short wig, holding the strands together with hairpins. Then, I took a pair of transition glasses with black frames with the brand name in white. Lastly, I put the blue watch Kei got me for my eleventh birthday. I decided to wear it for sentimental value. I took my cellphone and put it in my pocket.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

We ran out the door and started walking to school.

"I can't wait to introduce you to my friends!" said Haruhi.

"So what kinds of clubs are there at Ouran?" I asked Haruhi.

"Well," said Haruhi. "There's the host club! Since everyone at Ouran thinks I'm a boy, I ended up being a member. It's basically a bunch of boys who hit on girls."

"Why did you join?" I asked.

"I just wanted to find a quiet place to study," said Haruhi as she told me her story. "When I decided to study in one of the music rooms, I met the host club. After that, I accidentally broke a vase that's worth 8 million yen. Since, I can't afford to pay 8 million yen, I have to become a member to pay my debt."

"Oh!" I said.

We turned around the corner and saw Ouran Academy.

"_Wow! It's so beautiful!"_

A tall guy was in front of us. He wore a dark blue blazer, black dress pants and shoes and a light blue tie. His black hair was tidy.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"That's the principal!" said Haruhi.

"Hello, Rei!" said the principal. "I'm the principal of Ouran Academy. I would like to show you around!"

He showed me around the school. He showed me the cafeteria, the classrooms, the outside, and the office.

"Rei!" said the principal. "Since you did come here under a scholarship, you are lucky to be here. We'd make you an exception for the no job rule at Ouran. You would use the money to pay for school."

"Thank you for showing me around!" I said.

"No problem!" said the principal.

We walked around for a half an hour. Since it wasn't near the first bell, we walked around the campus for a bit.

"Who's the newbie?" said some guy.

We turned around. He was a big, tall person. He had a dark brown mohawk. He had a scar on his right eye. He looked pretty scary. He walked around with his gang. One person was standing on his left and one person was standing on his right.

"What's your name?" said the person.

"It's Rei Yamaguchi!" I yelled.

"What do you want, Tanaka!" said Haruhi.

One of the people who was standing with him pushed Haruhi to the ground. Some of the girls, probably someone who goes to the club, started screaming.

"Haruhi!" someone in the crowd yelled worriedly. He had blond hair and purple eyes. He looked like he really likes Haruhi.

"Do something!" yelled some of the girls.

"_I have to do something! If I don't Haruhi will get hurt!_

My fist started twitching. One of the guys came after me.

"That's it!" I yelled.

I thrust my hand towards one of the guy's face making him fall in pain. Then I kicked the other guy in the stomach.

"Two down, one to go!" I yelled.

"Rei!" Haruhi yelled worriedly.

I thrusted my hand towards Tanaka's face . I was almost done. Before I had the chance to hit him, Tanaka stopped me.

"Enough!" said Tanaka. "You win!"

He ran off in fear that he would get hurt.

"Never mess with a Yamaguchi!" I yelled to him.

All of a sudden, a crowd starts cheering.

"What's going on, Haruhi?" I asked.

"I don't know!" she replied.

"Haruhi!" yelled that guy who was with her. "How could you be so reckless? You could've gone hurt. Also, who's that guy you started hanging out with? I don't like him so stay away!"

"No!" yelled Haruhi. "I'm not going to!"

"It's okay!" I said. "My name is Rei Yamaguchi. Haruhi has told me a lot about you!"

"He has?" he asked.

"He spent hours talking about you!" I said.

"No!" Haruhi protested.

"Besides, it's not like I'm in love with her!" I said.

Haruhi put a disgusted look on her face.

"Wait!" he whispered. "You know she's a girl!"

"Yes!" I said. "She told me the first minute I've moved here!"

"I'm starting to like you!" said the guy. "I'm Tamaki Suoh, president of the Host Club. I would like to show you the host club if you like."

Behind Tamaki, Haruhi gave weird actions. Maybe some sort of warning!

"Sure!" I said.

Haruhi dropped her face on her hand.

Ten minutes before the bell, Haruhi and I were already at the door.

"Why on earth would you let Tamaki show you around!" said Haruhi.

"I really want to know more about the Host Club!" I said.

"Rei!" said Haruhi. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into!"

"Don't worry!" I said. "Everything will be fine!"

A person came out.

"Hello!" said the class president. "I'm Kazukiyo Soga, class representative!"

A girl came out of the door and said, "Hello! I'm Momoka Kurakano, class vice-president! Welcome to our class!"

"Hello!" I said. "I'm Rei Yamaguchi! It's nice to meet you!"

"As you can see, there's a lot to do at Ouran!" said Kazukiyo.

"I understand that you did really well academically and physically at Hakusen!" said Momoka.

"It's a big achievement to be first in your class, right!" said Kazukiyo.

"Anyways, since you already know Haruhi, we'll let you sit beside him!" said Momoka.

They went inside and took their seats.

"Seriously?" said Haruhi who was amazed. "You were first in your class?"

"Actually," I said. "I was second out of the whole school."

"Wow!" yelled Haruhi. "That's even better!"

The bell rang. That means we have to go to class. Haruhi and I went to our seats. All of a sudden, some twin showed up. One of the twins came to me.

"Excuse me," he said. "You're in my seat!"

"Hikaru!" said Kazukiyo.

He walked to him. Kazukiyo whispered into his ear and after that, his eyes widened.

"I understand," he said in a sad tone.

He went to the free desk next to his twin brother.

"Hello!" said the teacher. "We have a new student here with us."

"I think we've noticed," said Hikaru, who was obviously pissed off.

"Please welcome Rei Yamaguchi!" said the teacher.

I came up to the front of the classroom.

"So Rei," said the teacher. "I heard from Kazukiyo that you have the highest grades in your class!"

"Actually," I said. "I'm second out of the whole school!"

"Wow!" said the class in amazement.

"I hope you do well here at Ouran!" said the teacher.

"Thank you," I said.

I went to my seat.

"Not only is he smart, he's also cute! I'm surprised he's not in the host club already!" said one of the girls.

The class giggled at the comment.

"Let's get to work!" said the teacher.

During class, we worked on chemistry, art, physical education, and English. I even took a math test and got the highest score in the class.

"I'm impressed!" said the teacher. "Out of all of my students, you are the second best out of all, just behind Kei Takishima!"

"_Wow! Even when I'm not at Hakusen, I'm still second!"_

"_Ugh! I can't get him off of my mind! Get him off, get him off, get him off! Crap, I can't get him off!"_

After the bell rang, it was lunch. Haruhi and I brought our own lunches because the food at the cafeteria was too pricey. We were eating our leftovers from dinner yesterday!

"Whatcha got there?" said Hikaru.

"Just leftovers!" said Haruhi.

"Why are you hanging out with Rei?" said Hikaru. "It's annoying me!"

"_It happened again!"_

On the other side of the table I decided not to watch

"Hello," the other twin said to me. "I'm Kaoru Hitachiin! Don't mind Hikaru!"

"It's okay!" I said. "It has also happened this morning!"

"I guess you know that Haruhi's a girl!" whispered Kaoru.

"Yes!" I said. "She told me as soon as I moved here!"

Meanwhile, Hikaru continued talking to Haruhi.

"I want you to stop hanging out with him!" said Hikaru. "You agree with me, right Kaoru?"

Kaoru didn't respond. He was too busy talking to me.

"KAORU!" yelled Hikaru.

"What?" said Kaoru.

"Why!" said Hikaru.

"He seems like a nice guy!" said Kaoru.

"Hikaru," I said. "There's no need to get jealous! Haruhi's just my friend!"

He heard my comment and turned to me.

"You know she's a girl?" Hikaru whispered.

"He does!" said Kaoru. "Haruhi told him as soon as he moved here!"

"That's a relief!" said Hikaru. "Do you want me to show you the host club?"

"No, thanks!" I said. "Tamaki's got that covered!"

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you," said Hikaru.

"How come?" asked Tamaki who was eager to know why.

"Nothing!" said Hikaru as if he wanted to take the comment back.

"Are you ready to let me show you around?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure!" I said.

I walked forward until I bumped into a guy who spilt spaghetti all over my uniform.

"Oh no!" I said. "I don't have a spare uniform!"

"Don't worry!" said Tamaki. "I think I have an extra."

"Thanks!" I said in relief.

I walked with him to the host club's room.

"So how was your old school?" asked Tamaki.

"It was okay," I said.

"Why did you go to Ouran then?" Tamaki asked.

"Personal reasons," I said.

We stopped. Beside me was the music room.

"Here's the place!" said Tamaki. "This music room is where we do the Host Club!"

"It's so extravagant!" I said.

"I'll go get a uniform!" said Tamaki. "You stay put!"

"Okay!" I said.

He left for the supply closet.

"Ugh! My wig's so itchy!"

I took off the wig for a moment. It felt so comfortable. I wish I didn't have to masquerade as a boy to stay away from Kei.

Tamaki walked at the door. When he saw me, his eyes widened. I didn't have my wig on, having my long, black hair out in the open. It took me a while to notice that I didn't have my wig on.

"Rei!" Tamaki said. "You're a girl!"

He was surprised, but not scared.

"I'm a girl?" I said trying to have him forget. It was obviously not working.

"Seriously!" yelled Tamaki.

"Fine!" I said as if I failed. "I'm a girl!"

"But, why did you come as a boy?" he asked.

"Well, I left my old school, because I wanted to run away from the S.A." I said.

"You were part of Hakusen's S.A!" he asked.

"Yes!" I said. "My real name is Hikari Hanazono. I couldn't stand being second. I couldn't stand being taunted repeatedly. I had to run away, because that's what my heart told me."

"I understand," said Tamaki.

"You have to promise me..." I said. "...Promise me you would not tell anyone!"

"I promise," he said. "This will be our little secret."

He took my wig and helped me put it on.

"You know," said Tamaki. "A lot of girls are starting to admire you. Would you like to be part of the host club?"

"Well..." I said. "First I have to meet the other members."

"Sure!" said Tamaki. "I think you've met Hikaru and Kaoru, and you've definitely met Haruhi. Now you have to meet Kyoya, Honey and Mori!"

"Hello!" said someone who I think was Kyoya.

"Hi," said Tamaki. "I would like you to meet Rei Yamaguchi!"

"Hello," said Kyoya. "I'm Kyoya Ootori. I understand that you're new here."

"Yes, I am!" I replied.

"I just asked Rei if he wants to join!" said Tamaki.

"Well, there's always room!" said Kyoya.

"Okay, I'll join!" I said. "But first, can I meet Honey and Mori?"

"Hello!" said a little boy.

"That's Honey!" said Tamaki.

Honey was definitely a chipper boy. I'm surprised that he is in high school. At first, I thought that he skipped a lot of grades!

"Honey," said Kyoya. "This is Rei! He's new to the school!"

"Hi Rei!" said Honey. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can just call me Honey! My bunny's name is Usa-chan!"

"Hi, Honey-senpai!" I said.

Suddenly, there was a tall guy standing next to Honey.

"Rei! This is Takashi!" said Honey. "He is the best person ever!"

"Hi, Mori-senpai!" I said.

"So now that you've met everyone, would you like to join the Host Club?" asked Tamaki.

"Hmm...!" I said. "Sure!"

"Well, you can start on Thursday, since you're new."

"Okay!" I said.

After school, Haruhi and I were walking back home.

"So what happened with you and Tamaki?" asked Haruhi.

"Well, he found out that I am really a girl," I said.

"What!" Haruhi yelled.

"He also asked me if I wanted to join the host club and I said yes," I said a little quieter.

"What!" Haruhi yelled. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into!"

"Relax," I said. "I'll be fine!"

"I'm warning you, something may happen!" said Haruhi.

"The only thing I have to worry about is my identity out in the open!" I said. "Besides! Only you and Tamaki know, right?"

"Yeah," Haruhi said suspiciously. "Only Tamaki and I know."

We're home. It was four in the afternoon. We decided to chat with each other while making dinner.

"Hikari?" asked Haruhi. "Do you want to go around the town someday?"

"Well," I said. "We can do that as soon as I finish my shift at that new restaurant near the house."

"When's your shift?" asked Haruhi.

"Tomorrow at 6PM-7PM!" I answered.

"I thought jobs weren't allowed at Ouran!" said Haruhi.

"True!" I said. "But the school allowed me since it's the only way I can pay for school!"

"Okay!" said Haruhi.

After dinner, Haruhi and I decided to sleep. I took off my wig and glasses and went on the bed. I was so tired from school. There's a lot to worry about tomorrow, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens!


	3. First Day at Work

Meeting the Host Club

Chapter 3: First Day at Work

**Kei's POV**

It was the just after lunch. It was bright and sunny outside. We were sitting around the table. Akira made a small cake for us today, even though nobody, even Tadashi, ate it because of Hikari's absence.

"What a slow day," complained Ryuu.

"**Get used to it,"** Megumi wrote in her sketchpad. "**Ever since Hikari left, it's been like this."**

"I've had it!" I yelled. "We need to get her back!"

"Kei!" replied Akira. "Even though we all miss her, it's best if we let her be!"

"Which side are you on!" I yelled. "You do realize that unless we get her, you will never see her again!"

"I know," Akira said solemnly. "But I'm willing to sacrifice my happiness for her."

"You know what!" I yelled. "I'm going to get her, one way or another!"

I ran out of the campus and took my cellphone. I dialled Yahiro's phone number and called him.

"Hello," said Yahiro.

"Hikari's gone and we need to get her back!" I said.

"No problem," said Yahiro.

**Hikari's POV**

"Rei," said the teacher. "Can you name the four main islands of Japan from north to south?"

"Sure!" I said. "There's Hokkaido, Honshu, Shikoku, and Kyushu. There are over 3000 islands in Japan, some of them are artificial. There's also the Ryukyu Islands which consists of the Okinawa Islands and the Sakishima Islands."

"Good job, Rei," said the teacher. "That's a lot of additional information."

"_That was too easy!"_

We were in our geography class and we're getting ready for a test. I've studied for a day and I know all the answers.

After class, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and I went to get lunch.

"Finally!" said Hikaru. "The test is finished!"

"Did you find it that hard?" I asked.

"Sort of," said Hikaru.

"So Haruhi," said Kaoru. "Do you want to go around town?"

"Sorry!" said Haruhi. "I going somewhere with Rei."

"I understand," said Kaoru.

"Rei," said Tamaki. "Can I talk with you for a second?"

"Sure," I said.

We walked to the separate table.

"So when are you going to tell Hikaru and Kaoru that you're really a girl?" asked Tamaki. "I mean, if you are going to tell them."

"In a while," I said. "It's just a little too sudden to tell them right off the bat."

"Okay," said Tamaki.

After school, I prepared for my first day of work.

I put on my work uniform, which consisted of a red collar shirt with my name tag, which said "Hi! My name is Rei!"in capital letters, black pants, and a red and white cap that said, "Red's Diner" in big red letters with a black border. Under my hat, I wore my wig. I took my cellphone and put it in my pocket.

"Haruhi!" I said. "I'll go to work now!"

"Okay!" she yelled.

I walked over to the restaurant. The exterior was made of wood. It was painted red. On one of the sides, there were big, clear windows. On the other, there was a patio with lots of tables. I walked inside. There was an aroma of hamburgers as well as grilled meat. There was a waiting area and a counter that had all the prices. As I walked further, there were red tables aligned with each other, some with two chairs and some with four. As I explored, there was a section with a bunch of booths and a bar with more tables.

"Attention!" someone said into an intercom. "All trainees meet in the kitchen!"

I walked into the kitchen. There were a lot of chefs. They were wearing white shirts with the brand name in red.

"Welcome to Red's Diner!" said the manager. "May you please introduce yourselves?"

There were two of us. One person had black hair that was put into a long ponytail. She had blue eyes and black glasses on her eyes.

"Hello," said the girl. "I'm Ichigo Ashitaba."

"Hello," I said. "I'm Rei Yamaguchi!"

One person ran in. He had brown hair, but it looked messy. It was if he hastily put a wig on his head.

"I'm sorry!" he said.

"It's okay," said the manager. "Please introduce yourself."

"Hi!" said the person. "My name is Rohiya Gaisa."

"Okay!" said the manager. "Ichigo, you can be a trainee chef. Rei and Rohiya, you can be trainee waiters."

"Okay!" we all said.

"Rei?" asked the manager. "You can start with table #17!"

"Okay!" I said.

There were a lot of people, which meant a lot of orders. Some people had a hard time ordering, and others were picky. There was even a time where I had to translate the entire menu in another language to a family of vacation. Despite the setbacks, I managed to keep everyone happy.

After a while, our boss gave us a break.

"So what school do you go to?" asked Ichigo.

"I go to Ouran Academy!" I said.

"Wow!" said Ichigo. "By the way, I go to Hakusen Private School!"

"_She goes to Hakusen!"_

"Oh!" I said. "Who's your favourite out of the S.A.?"

"Well," said Ichigo. "Even though all of my friends are into Kei Takashima, I look up to Hikari Hanazono."

"Really?" I said.

"Really," said Ichigo.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Rohiya walk out suspiciously. I decided to follow him. When he stopped, he took out his cellphone and called someone. I started to eavesdrop.

"Hello, Kei," said Rohiya holding his phone to his ear.

"_Is he really Yahiro? If he is, my secret's in danger!"_

"It's true," he told over the phone. "I know where Hikari lives, where she works, and which school does she go to. I also know her alias."

"_Has he been following me!"_

"I'll tell you later, Kei," said Rohiya as he turned off his phone and returned to work.

After the restaurant closed for the day, we got ready to leave.

"Rei?" asked my boss. "Can I see you for a second?"

"Sure," I said as I walked over to him.

"Even though you've only worked for a single shift, your work was excellent and I decided to give you a raise already!" my boss enthusiastically said.

"Thanks," I said as I walked away.

Rohiya walked up to me as soon as I finished talking with the boss.

"Excuse me," said Rohiya. "Can you meet me outside?"

"Okay?" I said.

"Great!" he exclaimed.

I met Rohiya outside. It was seven in the evening.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

He stopped walking and looked down.

"I know who you really are…" Rohiya paused and looked at me. "Hikari!"

My eyes widened.

"_I've got to get out of this!"_

I chuckled nervously, trying to have him to think twice about what he said.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked while chuckling. "My name's Rei Yamaguchi, not this Hikari person!"

"Funny, huh?" he said. "I was suspicious of you ever since I saw you run away from Tadashi's house and had all the S.A. members upset."

"_That's it! I'm annoyed. He's got to be Yahiro! It's too obvious! Also, what if he tells Kei?"_

Pictures of Kei following me and telling my new friends to stay away from me ran through my head.

"_There's no way to get out of this! He's too suspicious!"_

"Well," I said. "I confess! I never thought somebody would find out!"

"I'm pretty sure you know my identity," said Yahiro.

"Yes," I said. "There are two ways to tell. Number 1: As you entered, your hair was messy. You probably put on your wig without any care. Number 2: Your alias makes your true identity obvious. When you break it apart, it becomes "Ro Hi Ya Ga I Sa." Your alias, "Rohiya Gaisa" is "Yahiro Saiga!"

"You're right!" said Yahiro taking off his wig.

"I knew it!" I said. "You are Yahiro!"

"Well, I suddenly had a change of heart!" said Yahiro. "I won't tell Kei!"

"Well then, goodbye!" I said. "If I find out that you tell Takishima, you will be dead meat!"

I walked away from him, not looking back.

It was 8 o'clock. I was supposed to meet Haruhi at her house, before we go to the mall. I walked towards the building.

"Hi, Haruhi!" I said.

"HI!" said Haruhi as she waved her hand. "Are you ready?"

"Well," I said. "Since my cover was blown at the restaurant, can I have a haircut?"

"Sure!" said Haruhi. "Besides, it must be annoying to wear that wig all the time!"

We stopped at the barber shop. The floor was filled with peoples' hair. There were lots of customers.

"Hello!" I said. "Can I get a haircut?"

"Sure, wait 10 minutes!" said the barber. "You can look at the magazines to decide on your hairstyle!"

"Thanks!" I said.

I looked in the magazine. There were many hairstyles to choose from. There were haircuts for little children, men, and women. I turned to the men's section since "Rei Yamaguchi" is a boy.

"How's this?" said Haruhi as she pointed to a picture of a guy with spiky hair with short bangs on the front.

"Sure!" I said. "It looks fine!"

I sat on the chair as I watched my long hair being cut off. When I was finished, I looked at myself in the mirror. My new hairdo looks like the one in the picture.

After that, Haruhi and I went to the mall. Since this is a mall in Haruhi's neighbourhood, everyone, except the host club, wouldn't be seen here. One problem is that Kei can be lurking around, so I've got to be careful.

At the mall, we went shopping for clothes to wear. It was a big store filled with clothes for boys and girls of all ages. Haruhi and I picked a bunch of clothes for me to try on.

"How's this?" I said as I wore a white hoodie with a zipper and some blue jeans.

"I like it," said Haruhi.

"You said that for all the clothes I try on," I said. "We'll spend all of our money at this rate!"

"Just change back, and well pay for them," said Haruhi.

After Haurhi and I paid for our stuff, we walked home.

The next day, Haruhi, the host club, and I were sitting together in the cafeteria.

"So you shopped at a commoner's mall, right?" said Tamaki.

"Yes," I said.

I leaned over to Haruhi.

"Does he always describe stuff where rich people usually don't go to, a commoner's place?" I whispered.

"You'll get used to it," said Haruhi.

"By the way," said Kyoya. "Are you ready for hosting tomorrow, Rei?"

"Yes, I am!" I said.

"That's good!" yelled Honey.

"Meet me at the music room just before hosting hours," said Kyoya. "You need to be properly trained."

"Trained for what?" I asked with a surprised look on my face.

"You need to be trained for a lot of things!" said Tamaki. "Some include beauty, elegance, and entertaining young girls."

"Okay," I said.

The bell rang shortly after and we got back to class.

"_I'm in the host club. That's great! I'm sure that Tamaki will keep my secret, but I can trust the others to keep my secret too."_

After school, I went back to work and felt comfortable around Ichigo and Rohiya a.k.a. Yahiro as my workmates. As soon as I got home, I went straight to bed.


	4. The Eighth Member of the Host Club

Meeting the Host Club

Chapter 4: The Eighth Member of the Host Club 

It was another day of school. We were getting ready for lunch because the bell's supposed to ring any minute.

Ever since I left Hakusen Private School a few days ago, everything has been going smoothly. The only people who knows my secret are Haruhi, Tamaki, Ranka, my family, and Yahiro. I really don't care if anyone knows my secret, just as long as that person's not Takashima.

After class, I walked with Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru to the cafeteria. Haruhi and I brought a bento from home since the cafeteria food is way too expensive. As soon as Hikaru and Kaoru bought their food, the entire host club sat in the same table as me.

In my head, I was deliberating whether I should tell them my secret. On one side, they might be okay with it, but maybe they might not want to be my friends.

I clenched my fists under the table.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Honey.

"Well, actually," I said. "Can all of you meet me in the music room after school?"

"Sure," said Kyoya.

"Don't tell me you're…" said Haruhi shocked.

"It's fine," I said.

After school, I went straight to the music room to find nobody there. I decided to wait for a while. Soon, everyone was there.

"So why did you call us here?" asked Hikaru.

"There must be a reason!" said Kaoru.

I clenched my fists and bowed my head down.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Honey, Kyoya, I have a confession," I said.

"Hikari!" Tamaki yelled causing Haruhi gesturing him to not talk.

"Hikari?" said Honey. "Who's Hikari?"

Tears began to fall down my cheeks, dripping down to the floor.

"I'm sorry…" I sobbed. "I'm sorry for what you're going to hear!"

"Rei?" said Hikaru. "Are you okay?"

"Hikari!" yelled Tamaki. "Don't!"

"It's fine, Tamaki," I cried. "They deserve to know!"

"What do we deserve to know?" said Honey.

"Actually," I cried. "My name's not Rei Yamaguchi… and I'm not a boy!"

"What!" yelled Honey who was shocked.

"My real name is Hikari Hanazono and I'm really a girl!" I yelled.

"You're that girl who left the S.A. of Hakusen Private School," said Kyoya. "But why did you leave?"

I paused for a moment letting my tears drop.

"I left Hakusen because of this boy." I cried. "I tried to beat him in anything since I was little. Every time I tried, I just can't beat him, and now I realize that I will never be able to beat him. I decided that it was best for me to never see him again. I'm sorry for lying to you!"

"Rei… I mean Hikari," said Kyoya. "From what I think, since you are ranked #2 in the S.A., the boy you're talking about is Kei Takashima, ranked #1. Am I correct?"

"Yes," I said solemnly.

The host club walked closer to me, probably trying to comfort me.

"It's okay," said Hikaru. "We forgive you."

My eyes widened and the only thing I could say was, "Thank you!"

"No problem!" said Hikaru.

"We don't mind keeping your secret!" said Kaoru.

"I'm not trying to spoil the moment, but we start in 10 minutes," said Kyoya.

"Hikari," said Tamaki. "After everyone is in, we'll formally introduce you to everyone. After that, you will go with Haruhi and chat with the girls."

"Okay," I said.

As soon as everyone came in, I sat by Haruhi, since this is my first day as a host. Tamaki stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Hello," said Tamaki. "Today, we have a new host. He transferred from a school in another part of Tokyo. I'm sure you're all familiar with him. His name is Rei Yamaguchi."

I stood up as everyone clapped for me.

"Thanks everyone," I said. "I didn't know what to do as soon as I transferred here and I'm looking forward to getting to know you."

After that, I sat with Haruhi at a table. There were a bunch of girls who go to school here. In the middle of the table, there were slices of cake as well as cups of tea and instant coffee. It kind of reminds me of the S.A.

All of the girls wanted to talk to me. They seemed interested in what I want to say.

"Hello," said one girl. "My name is Celeste Nakamura. I transferred here from America a day after you transferred here. I really don't know a lot of people here."

"Well, it seems that everyone here is kind, but the ladies here are the nicest of them all," I said.

"Really?" said another person at the table.

"It means so much coming from you, Rei," said another lady.

The next few days have been quite the same as the first day. I just talk to them, serve food to them, as well as compliment them. It's been like that until Tamaki said that we would cosplay.

All the host club members gathered in the music room.

"Everyone," said Tamaki. "Today, the host club would dress like we're in a masquerade party."

"Tama-chan?" asked Honey. "What's a masquerade party?"

"I think that's when you put a mask over your eyes," said Haruhi.

"Just put these on," said Tamaki handing us a mask and a suit.

We took the tuxedos and the masks and walked to the changing room. Haruhi and I had to use a separate changing room for obvious reasons. As soon as we came out, we looked at each other's costumes. Haruhi and I wore a tuxedo with a black neck tie as well. When Hikaru and Kaoru went out, they wore almost the same thing, but they wore black bow ties. Mori and Honey each wore a tuxedo with a blue tie and Tamaki wore pretty much the same thing as Hikaru and Kaoru. Kyoya decided to stay in his school uniform. All of us wore black dress pants and dress shoes. Everyone except Honey wore a silver masquerade mask. Instead, Honey kept Usa-chan in his arms. A few minutes later, all of us walked around and found that the music room looked like a masquerade ball.

Tamaki placed a box of masks near the door and opened the door and let everyone in.

"Welcome," we all said.

All the girls smiled at us. A few minutes later, we walked around. I walked with Haruhi around the room.

Later, Haruhi and I decided to check on Hikaru and Kaoru. We saw a bunch of girls around them.

"Hello," said Kaoru.

"Let's see if you can find out who is who," said Hikaru.

They put on their masks and spun around each other for a few seconds.

"We're ready," they said. "Which of us is Kaoru?"

"Rei!" a girl said. "Why don't you try and find Kaoru."

I observed both of them scanning their faces.

"Well, I'd have to say that the one on the left is Kaoru," I said.

"Wrong!" said both of them.

"Actually," said Haruhi. "He's right!"

"Really?" said one of the girls.

We then decided to check on Honey and Mori. We saw a bunch of girls surrounding Honey and Mori sat nearby. Honey then noticed me.

"Hi, Rei! Hi, Haruhi!" Honey cheerfully yelled.

"Hello," I said back.

Well, Honey acted as usual. I looked around and saw Kyoya on his laptop and Tamaki hitting on a girl. That was usual of them.

Haruhi and I sat at a table and watched as many girls flocked to where we were sitting.

Then, out of nowhere, I heard a motor from somewhere, then some loud giggling. I kind of got freaked out.

"Haruhi?" I asked. "What is going on?"

"Wait for it…" she said.

Also, a hidden platform came out of the floor with a girl on top of it. She had light brown hair with a pink bow on top as well as wearing the girls' school uniform.

"Hello!" she cheerfully yelled. "I hear we have a new host! It's not good to keep secrets from the manager!"

"She's the manager?" I asked Haruhi.

"She's a self-proclaimed manager," she replied.

"Oh," I said.

She scanned the room for a while until she noticed me.

"So you're the new transfer student who's also a host!" she said. "I'm Renge Houshakuji! What's your name?"

"I'm Rei Yamaguchi," I nervously said still confused about her entrance.

"Welcome!" she said. "You do know about the trip to Okinawa next week, right?"

"What?" Haruhi and I said at the same time.

"Don't tell me you don't know," said Renge. "Tamaki planned it weeks ago!"

"He did?" said Haruhi looking at Tamaki who was still hitting on girls.

"Just be ready," said Renge. "See ya!"

Renge walked up the platform and stood still. I watched as the platform and Renge went down.

After everyone left, I decided to confront Tamaki.

"Tamaki!" I yelled. "Why didn't you tell me about the Okinawa trip!"

"Didn't I tell you?" asked Tamaki.

"No," I said.

"Sorry about that, I probably forgot to tell you since you're a girl," he said.

"I'm not angry," I said. "Just nest time, notify me sooner, okay?"

"Got it," said Tamaki.

One week later. I packed a bunch of clothes and books to bring with me.

Earlier, Tamaki told me that we're going to a hot springs in the area. He also told me that only the host club members are going and told me to bring my regular clothes. He told me that he also prepared me a wig so that I look like "Hikari" and not "Rei".

At the airport, Tamaki told me to wear my wig so that I look like "Hikari Hanazono" since "Rei Yamaguchi" is only an alias.

As soon as all of us arrived, we boarded the plane and took off.

As soon as we landed in Okinawa, we took a limousine Tamaki rented for his chauffeur to the hotel. It was pretty cold outside. When we stepped out, we looked at the hotel. It looked very traditional looking. There were steps to the door. The outside was red and there were a lot of statues shaped like dragons around.

"Let's go in," said Tamaki.

We walked inside, it also looked very traditional. In the lobby, there were a bunch of go boards on a bunch of small wooden tables. We walked towards the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Tamaki Suoh," said Tamaki. "We reserved a spot here."

"Okay," said the manager. "Your room number is 149. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thanks!" Tamaki said leaving the table.

"Tamaki?" I asked. "Can I stay at the lobby for a while?"

"Sure, come back to the room soon," said Tamaki.

"I'll stay too," said Haruhi.

Haruhi and I went to the table and sat down.

"Hikari," said Haruhi. "You can take off your wig now, but wear it later."

I took off my wig and placed it on my lap.

"Do you want to play go?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure," I said.

After a few minutes, I heard another group of people come in. Still, I decided to focus on the game rather than the group.

"You're in room 150," I heard the person at the front desk say to them.

The group walked to the tables beside us and talked to each other.

I looked beside me. There were 7 people, three girls and four boys. My eyes widened as I found out who they are. I dropped the piece I was going to use the next turn in shock. I now know exactly who they are. My hands started shaking and sweating and also my heart started beating harder. The people who were sitting beside me were none other than the members of the S.A.


	5. Keep Hikari's Identity a Secret

Meeting the Host Club

Chapter 5: Keep Hikari's Identity a Secret!

**Hikari's POV**

My heart started throbbing louder and faster as sweat drips down my head. Why? The host club planned a trip to Okinawa and a group of people are staying in the same hotel as us. Who were they? They were none other than the S.A.

"_Why does the S.A. have to stay at this hotel out of all places?"_

I grabbed Haruhi's hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"I'll explain later!" I said.

I pulled her across the lobby and through the hallway.

"Seriously," said Haruhi. "What's going on?"

"The S.A. is staying at this hotel," I said frustrated.

"Then can you just wear your boy clothes?" she asked.

"Tamaki told me not to bring those!" I said.

"I see," Haruhi said sarcastically. "Tamaki told you not to wear those."

"Why did he ask me to bring only girl's clothes?" I asked.

"Well," she said. "Tamaki has done this to me a lot of times, so I think he wants to see you in a skirt."

I stopped suddenly and felt surprised. I felt anger going through me.

"Hikari?" said Haruhi.

Then, I ran as fast as I can to the room. As soon as I got there, I knocked on the door. As it opened, I saw Hikaru and Kaoru with Tamaki behind them.

"Great," I said innocently. "Tamaki's here!"

"Yes," he said. "I am…"

"LET ME AT HIM!" I yelled as I ran towards him throwing punches towards him in the air.

"What did I do?" asked Tamaki.

"DON'T ACT SO INNOCENT!" I yelled furiously. "YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

Then I felt Hikaru and Kaoru go in front of me trying to stop me.

"LET ME AT HIM, LET ME AT HIM, LET ME AT HIM!" I yelled

"Stop!" said Kaoru.

"Tell us what he did," said Hikaru.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HE DID!" I yelled. "HE TOLD ME TO WEAR ONLY GIRL'S CLOTHES FOR THE TRIP. NOW, THE S.A. IS HERE AND I CAN'T WEAR MY DISGUISE AND ON TOP OF THAT, HE'S A DISGUSTING PIG!"

"Calm down!" said Honey holding Usa-chan in his arms.

"Maybe we can help," said Kyoya.

I stopped going after Tamaki and stood still, panting.

"You can borrow Tamaki's clothes," said Kyoya.

"Why mine?" asked Tamaki.

"Well, you caused this," said Kyoya.

"That's okay I guess," I said. "But I'm still angry at you, Tamaki."

"_Wait a minute! If they are in room 150 and we're in room 149, our rooms are…"_

"I just realized something!" I said. "They are in the room next to us!"

"Well," said Tamaki. "We'll be fine if they don't get suspicious. Also, you should change into my clothes now."

I stood shocked at what he said, but I thought for a moment and had an idea.

"Okay, but…" I said opening the door and grabbing his arms.

"What?" asked Tamaki.

I pushed him forward and kicked him very hard and said, "GET OUT!" causing him to moan on impact with the wall.

"I think you should leave too, guys," I said kindly to the others.

They left the room and walked over Tamaki, who winced in pain.

A few minutes later, I opened the door letting them in. I wore a white shirt underneath a blue striped polo shirt, black pants, and a red cap with a white visor as well blue running shoes with laces. I also wore my glasses over my eyes.

"So what are we going to do?" Honey asked Tamaki.

"Actually, I don't know," he said. "It's raining outside, so I guess we'd have to stay at the hotel."

"Great," I said. "Just hope I don't get found out."

"Well don't worry!" Tamaki suddenly yelled out. "I've come up with a plan. I call it, "Operation: Keep Hikari's Identity a Secret!"

"Louder, please, so everyone can hear," I said sarcastically.

"Isn't that a little too long for a title?" Hikaru and Kaoru both asked.

"Well no it isn't!" said Tamaki.

"I actually agree with them," said Haruhi.

"C'mon!" said Tamaki. "Someone has to agree with me, right Hikari?"

"I don't care!" I yelled.

Later, I walked out of the room wearing my disguise. I checked the S.A.'s room and found that none of them left yet, but I can still hear noises in there. Then, I walked through the hallway and spotted Jun, Megumi, and Ryuu. Jun was talking to Megumi as she wrote in her sketchpad as Ryuu watched over them. Judging from the looks on their faces, they both look as if I haven't left. It's like they forgot about me. I continued walking forward and saw Akira talking to Yui. I was wondering why she's there, but I remembered that before I transferred, Tadashi's mom told me that Yui will be the new S.A. member. Unlike Jun, Megumi, and Ryuu, Akira looks a little sad. It's probably because I left so suddenly.

"Hey, Hikari!" yelled Honey.

My eyes widened after hearing that. The S.A. members then started looking at him, then me. My heart started beating faster.

"Honey," said Hikaru. "My name is Hi-ka-ru. Try not to mess it up again."

I saw the S.A. members return to their conversations as I sighed in relief.

Kaoru then walked up to me.

"Rei, just so you know, Tamaki said that if any of the host club members mess up and call you by your name, Hikaru will cover for you," said Kaoru.

"HIKARI!" I heard Tamaki yell out as he's running through the hallway.

Hikaru put out his foot and tripped him. Tamaki flied through the air until falling on the ground face-first.

"Boss," said Hikaru. "Stop messing up my name! I'm Hikaru!"

"Sorry," said Tamaki.

I walked to Tamaki who still lay down on the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me," said Tamaki who was still in pain.

I pulled him up and walked to a chair away from the S.A. members. I sat on the other side of the table.

"So why do you need me?" I asked.

"I'm here to tell you that you should stay in your disguise tonight, because someone here invited the S.A. members over tonight!" said Tamaki, who glared at Kyoya after the last comment.

"Kyoya!" I yelled. "Why did you do this? This is something I'd expect Tamaki to do!"

"Actually, he noticed me as an Ootori and the he wanted the Takishimas to strengthen relations with each other. We will be going around town with his group, so I advise you to stay in your disguise," said Kyoya.

"Fine!" I moaned. "Just don't mess up my name or who knows what will happen."

"And by the way," said Kyoya. "You should refer to Kei as Kei, not Takishima. You'll get your cover blown."

"What!" I yelled. "He knows I mess up when I say K… K… Ke… Takishima!"

"Just try," said Haruhi.

When the sun was about to set, all of us got ready for what was happening tonight. Haruhi and I had to change into our boy clothes. I wore a white polo shirt with a blue blazer over it, black pants, which stopped just over the feet, black shoes, my glasses, and a blue cap with a black visor. Haruhi wore a white polo shirt, blue jeans which stopped over the feet, and black running shoes.

We all walked out of the room and nervously waited for the S.A. to come. After 10 minutes, Akira and Tadashi came out. Tadashi wore a pair of blue jeans, ripped on the knees, red and black running shoes, a white t-shirt and a black jacket over it. Akira wore a white t-shirt, a pink skirt stopping just over the knees, a black jacket, and black shoes.

One by one, the other S.A. members walked out. My heart was beating faster every time one person walks out. Takishima walked out last. He wore blue jeans, a black blazer, a white polo-shirt, and black dress shoes.

"Well why don't we introduce ourselves," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Takishima. "I'm Kei Takashima."

"I'm Akira Toudou and this is my idiot friend, Tadashi Karino," said Akira pointing to Tadashi.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Tadashi yelled.

"Hello," Yui said softly and timidly. "I'm Yui Oikawa."

"Hi," said Ryuu. "I'm Ryuu Tsuji."

"This is Jun and Megumi Yamamoto," said Ryuu pointing to each of them.

"**Hello!"** wrote Megumi smiling.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori," said Kyoya.

"Hello!" Honey said cheerfully. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but call me Honey!"

"Hello," said Mori. "I'm Takashi Morinozuki. Call me Mori."

"We're the Hitachiin Brothers!" said Hikaru.

"I'm Kaoru and this is Hikaru!" said Kaoru pointing to himself then his brother.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh," said Tamaki.

"Hi," said Haruhi. "I'm Haruhi Fujoika. It's nice to meet you."

I thought of ways not to mess up, not noticing that it was my turn.

"And who are you?" asked Takashima.

I looked at him and realized that it was my turn.

"Oh," I said. "I'm Hi… I mean Yei Ramaguchi."

Realizing my mistake I said, "I mean Rei Yamaguchi."

After that, Tamaki reserved a spot for all 15 of us at a restaurant in the area. We also rented a very long limousine to fit all of us.

"I'm so nervous," I whispered into Haruhi's ear.

"It's fine," said Haruhi. "Just don't show that you're nervous. I mean, it's not like he finds out who you really are at first sight, or that you mess up in front of him."

I widened my eyes at what she said, since it's not really that supportive.

"Oh, did I make you more nervous?" she asked.

"No, not really," I said. "I mean yes, you did."

"Sorry," she said.

When we arrived, I found out that we're eating at one of the restaurants of the same franchise I work for.

"Why are we eating here?" I asked Tamaki.

"You do work at one of their restaurants, so you can pay using your pre-paid card for the franchise," said Tamaki. "Aren't I nice?"

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "The nicest people make other people pay."

After we sat down, we got our menus and ordered our food. After that, the waitress came.

"Hello," she said. "Before you order, are there any employees who work at another restaurant of this franchise?"

"Yes," I said as I reached for my wallet and grabbed the card.

"Thank you," said the waitress as she swiped the card. "Everything ordered will be deducted from the card."

"Okay," I said.

When she left, Tamaki turned to face me.

"I was joking, but you can still pay," said Tamaki.

"What!" I yelled only to notice that everyone at our table was staring at us.

"Well then," said Takishima. "What's your school like?"

"It's a very good school!" said Tamaki. "It got even better when Rei transferred here 2 weeks ago. How about yours"

"It's good," said Takishima. "We're the S.A. or Special A. Our school has classes A through F. The top seven students make up the S.A. Ryuu is seventh, Yui is sixth, Akira is fifth, Tadashi is fourth, Megumi is third, Jun is second, and I'm first."

"It goes like that?" asked Hikaru.

"Well, yeah," said Tadashi. "The ranks moved recently when one of my friends, Hikari Hanazono, transferred out of here. It used to be Ryuu as seventh, Kei as first, and everyone except Yui was a rank down."

"So Hikari was second?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes," said Akira. "It could've stayed like that if it wasn't for that demon, Kei, who chased her away!"

"How is it my fault?" asked Kei.

"She would've stayed if it wasn't for you!" yelled Akira. "You kept bragging about being first and her being second that it was too much for her!"

"What type of names?" asked Honey.

"**He always uses Ms. Number Two." **wrote Megumi.

"Really?" asked Honey

"How about we talk about something else?" I asked trying to change the subject.

**Megumi's POV**

"_What's with this conversation? All it's going to do is make us miss her."_

I looked at Rei's seat and noticed he was gone. I then noticed he went outside.

"Megumi," said Jun. "I forgot something in the car. Can you come with me and get it?"

"**You really are forgetful." **I wrote.

"I'll go get something from the car," Jun said. "Please wait for us."

"Okay," said Kei.

We walked out of the building and walked until Jun stopped.

"**What is it?" **I wrote.

"I'm not getting something from the car," he said. "We're spying on Rei! I'm really getting suspicious of him. He speaks, acts, and looks kind of like Hikari! He even works at the same place as the place Kei sent Yahiro to work at! We have to get to the bottom of this!"

Well, what he said was true.

"**Let's go!" **I wrote.

We walked towards Rei quietly. We then heard Yahiro's voice on her cellphone.

"Are you sure you really want to tell them?" asked Yahiro through the phone.

"Well, I don't want to keep secrets from them, but I don't want to tell them because it could ruin the whole thing!" said Rei. "What should I do, Yahiro?"

"I don't know," he said.

"I'll talk to you later, Yahiro," I said.

"See ya, Hikari!" said Yahiro.

She then turned her cell phone off.

I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"_It can't be true!"_

**Hikari's POV**

I turned off the phone and leaned by the car.

"_What will I do if I tell them? Also, should I even tell them?"_

Lost in my thoughts, I decided to clear my mind and go back to the restaurant.

I turned around and widened my eyes as I turned around. There was Jun and Megumi. Jun looked angry and Megumi held her notebook firmly.

"_Crap!"_

"Why didn't you tell us, Rei Yamaguchi?" yelled Jun. "No, I mean Hikari Hanazono!"

"**Tell us why!" **Megumi wrote.


	6. Jun and Megumi

Meeting the Host Club

Chapter 6: Jun and Megumi

I stared at them. I knew they were angry at me. I shouldn't keep secrets from them.

"Tell us!" yelled Jun.

"**Please!" **Megumi wrote.

I looked at the looks on their faces. They looked like they were angry, but a little sad.

I turned away from them and bowed my head. Tears started to drip from my eyes. This is just too much. If I tell them who I am, I have to go back!

Jun lost the angry look on his face, but he looks a little sympathetic.

"Hey," he said softly. "Sorry for accusing you like…"

"No!" I yelled. "You're right!"

"What?" he said in disbelief.

"I know I shouldn't been bad friends to you," I said softly. "So what are you going to do, now that you know my secret?"

They stood there still. Megumi was still holding her notebook firmly ad Jun began to speak.

"Well of course we want you back!" he yelled. "But what good would that do if you're not happy?"

"What?" I said looking at them.

"**We would never force you to do something!" **wrote Megumi.

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Of course!" said Jun. "Well, can we visit though?"

"Sure!" I said. "Just don't tell anyone! Not even Ryuu! I can't afford anyone else to know."

"Okay," said Jun. "Let's walk back to the restaurant, Hika… I mean Rei!"

We walked back to the restaurant. As we walked to our table, we saw a few angry faces.

"Where have you been?" Ryuu sternly asked. "I was worried!"

"And you Rei!" said Tamaki. "You can't just go running off!"

"Sorry!" Jun and I said.

"Megumi and I ran into Hikar..." Jun said realizing his mistake. "Did I say Hikari? I mean Rei! You know how things get when you miss someone, right?"

"**He's right! We did run into Rei!" **Megumi wrote.

"_Wow! Jun needs a lot of work in keeping my secret! I almost got found out!"_

After we finished eating our food, we went back to the hotel. All of a sudden, it started pouring rain. When we got in, Tamaki and Takishima were told to go to the front desk. All of us were wondering why they had to go there. When they went back, they said something.

"Sorry, but a powerful storm is coming our way, so they advise us that we check out," said Takishima.

"So we have to cut our trip short," said Tamaki.

We then went to our rooms and got our stuff. It's such a shame to go back to school, but we don't want to spend our vacation in a storm.

We then hurried to the airport. Takishima offered us to fly with them on his private jet. Takami accepted the offer much to my disapproval.

We went inside the plane. I was the most reluctant out of the group when it came to getting inside. The inside of the plane looked more like a commercial aircraft with more seat space. The flight attendants gave us some onigiri. After we ate, Megumi and Jun came to me.

"Rei?" asked Jun. "Do you mind if we visit you when we get back?"

I thought for a moment. Ryuu will most likely come which there might be a danger of him finding out. Maybe I'll tell them not to bring anyone.

"Sure!" I said. "Just don't bring anyone. I don't want anyone to find out. Is that fine? Also, I have work, so can you come at 5:00?"

"**Okay! Can you write the address somewhere?" **wrote Megumi.

"Sure," I said as I grabbed her notebook and wrote down the address of Haruhi's house as well as the school I go to.

'**Thank you!" **Megumi wrote.

As soon as we arrived in Tokyo, we went our separate ways.

"Ryuu?" asked Jun.

"What?" asked Ryuu.

"**Jun and I are going to Rei's house at 5:00." **Megumi wrote.

"Okay," he said. "I'm coming too.

"NO!" Jun yelled to a confused Ryuu. "I mean… the animals might be lonely!"

"**Yeah! Maybe you should take care of them." **Megumi wrote.

"Hmm…" said Ryuu. "Okay. You can go there early."

"Okay!" they said.

When we arrived home, I put on my work uniform and ran to work while Haruhi started cleaning the house and telling Ranka about Jun and Megumi's visit.

When I arrived at work, I saw a bunch of people in front of me. My boss stood there confused, Ichigo didn't mind, and Yahiro was looking at me suspiciously.

"Hello, Rei!" said my boss. "I thought you weren't going to show up, today!"

"Well…" I said.

"I've heard a storm was coming your way, so maybe that's why you had to cut the vacation short," said Yahiro.

"Umm…" I said. "Yeah! That's what happened."

I walked into the kitchen area and got ready to work. As soon as I was done, I turned around to see the boss in front of me.

"Rei, I almost forgot!" said my boss. "We have a new employee, so can you train her?"

"_There's a new employee? I didn't know that!"_

"Sure!" I said. "Where is she?"

"I'm right here!" she said cheerfully.

She was in her work uniform. She had short, purplish hair, hazel eyes, and looked very familiar.

"_She looks familiar but who is she? Is she S… Sa… Saku…"_

My eyes widened as soon as I figured out who she was.

"_She's Sakura!"_

"Hello!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Sakura Ushikubo! I'm ready to work boss!"

"Sakura, I'd like to introduce you to your workmates!" said the boss pointing to each of us. "This is Ichigo, this is Rohiya, and this is Rei,"

She stared at me, causing me to worry if she will know. She then looked at Yahiro looking at his face as if she's a detective.

"Umm… do you go to Kokusen Academy?" Sakura asked Yahiro.

"Ummm… Well… Yes," Yahiro said.

"You do look familiar," Sakura said. "You look like Yahiro Saiga. He goes to my school! You should meet Yahiro, Rohiya."

"_I think Sakura is getting closer to finding out Yahiro's Rohiya."_

At work, I had to teach Sakura how to clean dishes, how to wait tables, and how to work the cash register, all without having her know my secret.

After work, Sakura looked like she was ready to work. She did everything correctly. But I'm still a little suspicious.

"_Why would Sakura work here? Did Takishima send her? I just don't know!"_

I then walked back home after getting my stuff. After walking for a few minutes, I heard a voice getting louder and louder. I then realized that Jun and Megumi were running towards me.

"Hey! Hikari!" Jun yelled.

"**Jun! Remember her secret!" **Megumi wrote.

"Sorry," he said.

"So how did you get here?" I asked.

"We just took the subway to get here," said Jun.

"Let's go then," I said.

On the sidewalk, there were a bunch of hedges. The hedges were tall enough to hide an average high school student.

"JUN!" I heard faintly.

"What was that?" asked Jun.

"**Oh no! You've got to be kidding me!"**wrote Megumi.

The voice came from Sakura, who suddenly jumped up from the bushes. She was covered in leaves.

"How long were you inside there?" I asked.

"For a while, Rei!" said Sakura. 'So you know Jun?"

"Umm… Yes," I said.

"Really?" she said. "So I guess you know the S.A. right?"

"Umm… Yeah!" I said.

"_Is she on to me?"_

"SAKURA!" said Yahiro coming out of the bushes.

There were scratches on him and leaves in his hair. His wig got stuck to the bushes coming off his hair.

"Yahiro!" said Sakura. "Why were you following me?"

"Umm…" was all Yahiro could say.

"Oh…" she said sinisterly. "I get it now!"

Megumi and Jun were just standing there curious.

"_I think I know what's going on."_

"You and Rohiya are the same person!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"No!" yelled Yahiro. "We're not!"

Sakura and Yahiro started arguing giving us time to ditch. We waited for when they're really into their argument and ran off.

"So where's the house?" asked Jun.

"It's right around the corner!" I said.

"**Do you think they will catch up?" **Megumi wrote.

"I don't think so," I said. "Honestly I'm not that concerned."

As soon as we arrived home, we opened the door to find Haruhi cooking food. Haruhi was wearing a white shirt and a pink skirt.

"Hello, Haruhi!" I said.

"Wait a minute!" said Jun. "Haruhi's a cross dresser?"

"**Really?" **Megumi wrote.

Haruhi and my eyes widened at the comment. We then stared at them who were curious.

"You can tell them," said Haruhi. "Just don't let them tell anyone."

"Okay!" I said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jun.

"Well," I said. "Haruhi's a girl. At the school, she appears like a boy because a boy in the neighbourhood stuck gum in her hair. So she had to cut it off."

"**Why are you in the host club?" **asked Megumi.

"Well, I broke a vase that's worth 8 million yen, so I have to pay my debt through hosting."

"I get it!" said Jun. "Don't worry! We won't tell!"

"It's fine," she said.

"So why did you want to visit me?" I asked. "Is there a reason?"

"Yes!" Jun said in urgency. "Give me your cellphone!"

Confused I handed him my cellphone and he gave me another one that looked exactly like the one I gave him.

"Why do you need my phone?" I asked.

"Just having it will you reduce your chances of hiding from Kei!" said Jun.

"**He hacked your phone so that it will track where you're going and know your schedule!" **Megumi wrote.

"What!" I yelled astonished.

"_That's why Takishima sent Yahiro and possibly Sakura to my workplace!"_

"So he knows I go live here?" I asked.

"Well did you put your address for reasons such as GPS use?" asked Jun.

"I don't think so," I said. "My mom knew where they live."

"**That's a relief," **wrote Megumi.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Yes," Jun said.

"Well, you're welcome to stay for dinner," said Haruhi.

"Sure," Jun said accepting Haruhi's request.

When we talked to the dinner table, Jun, Megumi, Haruhi, and I talked about our life at school, work and home.

"You know," said Jun while eating his food. "I think you're still allowed to visit Hakusen, but I would recommend you wear a wig."

"Well, I might visit," I said. "And I bought a wig already. When I wear it, you won't even notice."

"**You should at least visit Akira," **wrote Megumi flipping the page. **"She misses you a lot!"**

"_Should I tell Akira about my secret?"_

After dinner, Jun and Megumi went back home. Then, I did my homework and went to sleep.

**Megumi's POV**

When we left, we went on the subway and went back home. I took Hikari's old phone with me. As we sat down, I placed my notebook on the seat beside me.

"So do you think she will visit?" asked Jun.

"**I don't know," **I wrote picking up my notebook and putting it back down.

When our train stopped, we left the train.

"_I sure wish Hikari will visit us. I miss her too, just like all of us, but I want her to be happy."_

I wanted to tell Jun something, but I realized that I left my notebook at the train. I then stopped.

"Megumi?" asked Jun. "What's wrong?"

"I left my notebook in the train!" I said softly.

"I'll get you a new one, okay?" said Jun.

I nodded my head signalling him that he can get one.

We then walked to the store to get a notebook.

**? POV**

"_What a hard day, after his frequent requests for food, I had to make him a lot of food! Would there be a time when he'll stopped begging. I still hope I can see Hikari again."_

I went to the subway station and boarded the train. As soon as I walked in, I noticed a notebook beside an empty seat.

"_That looks like Megumi's notebook!"_

I picked it up and wanted to look at it. I sat down.

"_Should I open this? It's not mine but… I have this feeling…"_

I opened it up and looked at the page. My eyes widened as I saw the words written on the page.

"_I can't believe it! Is it true?"_

It read "**Hikari's House"**and below that was her address. Under that, it read **"Ouran Academy."**

"_Why didn't she tell me? I have to talk to those two!"_


	7. A Chain Reaction and New Discoveries

Meeting the Host Club

Chapter 7: A Chain Reaction and New Discoveries

**Akira's POV**

It was another day of school. It was sunny outside. Everyone in the S.A., except Kei, was here today.

Everyone except Kei got used to Hikari's absence. It's really depressing. Nowadays, I see Kei getting all frustrated because what he did to Hikari's phone so that he can find her isn't working. I think she found out.

Earlier this week, I noticed Megumi's notebook in the subway and found Hikari's current address and school. I didn't know why it was there, but maybe Jun and Megumi know something that I don't.

During lunchtime, I decided to look for Jun and Megumi. I found them just outside the building. Ryuu wasn't with them. I went closer and closer. I brought Megumi's notebook with me. I then noticed she had another notebook with her.

"Megumi," I said. "I have something for you,"

I took out her notebook and showed it to her.

"Thank you," said Jun.

"Not so fast," I said pulling it away from his reach. "I know what you're hiding."

Both Jun and Megumi looked at each other and Jun spoke.

"Akira," he said. "I seriously don't know what you're talking about,"

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Are you hiding anything about Hikari?"

"**What do you mean?" **Megumi wrote in her notebook.

"I know you know where Hikari is," I said.

"How can you be so sure?" Jun asked. "Do you have any proof?"

"Do I have any proof, you say? I said flipping to that page. "Here's my proof."

Both Jun and Megumi's eyes widened.

"I can explain…" said Jun.

"Why have you been keeping this from me?" I cried. "Don't you realize that I miss her too?"

"Yes, but…" said Jun.

"…We've made a promise," Megumi said timidly.

"Megumi," said Jun realizing Megumi spoke.

"We promised her that she won't be found out by Kei," Megumi continued. "We want her to be happy."

"If too many people know, it may lead to being found out by Kei," explained Jun. "We all know what that can end up like."

"You've got to promise me," said Megumi.

"Do not tell anybody that Rei is really Hikari," Jun continued.

"I promise," I solemnly said until realizing something. "Wait a minute; all I knew is that Hikari lives at this address and that she attends Ouran Academy. I didn't know that Rei Yamaguchi is really Hikari."

"Crap!" said Jun realizing his mistake. "Well, do not tell anybody."

"Okay," I said.

I then heard somebody sneeze from behind that bushes. They might've heard the whole thing.

"_Crap!"_

**Tadashi's POV**

During lunch, I was looking for Akira so that she can make more pastries. When I found her, she was confronting Jun and Megumi about Hikari. I decided to hide in the bushes nearby and eavesdrop.

"Don't you realize that I miss her too?" I heard Akira say.

"We made a promise," I heard Megumi say shortly after. "We promised her that she won't be found out by Kei. We want her to be happy."

A little after that, I heard Jun say, "Don't tell anybody that Rei is really Hikari."

After that sentence, I decided not to hear and leave as soon as Akira leaves.

"_This doesn't make sense! Rei is actually Hikari?"_

Then I felt a bug crawl up my nose, suddenly, I felt the urge to sneeze.

"_Crap! I can't sneeze. She'll find me! Resist the urge!"_

"Ah… Ah… ACHOO!"

Then I saw everyone turn their heads to the bush I was hiding in.

"I'll go see who it is," I heard Akira say.

She then walked to the bush and saw me.

"Tadashi!" Akira said.

She pulled my tie to pull me up. Then, she grabbed my collar.

"How much of that did you hear!" yelled Akira.

"Everything from, 'Don't you realize I miss her too?' to 'Don't tell anybody Rei is really Hikari."

She then punched my arm hard.

"OUCH!" I said.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry!" I pleaded.

She then pulled my collar even closer to her face.

"Never, ever tell ANYBODY that Rei is Hikari," she threatened. "If you can't do something that simple, you don't want to know what will happen!"

"Okay," I said actually fearing for my life.

She then dropped me to the ground and left. I then stood up and turned around only to see Ryuu staring at me sternly.

"_What? Did he hear the whole thing?"_

**Ryuu's POV**

"Jun! Megumi!" I called out looking for them.

Jun and Megumi were acting weird ever since we came back from that trip. I'm beginning to suspect that Hikari has something to do with it.

As I walked further, I found Jun and Megumi, but in front of them was Akira, who appears to be yelling at them.

"_Why is she yelling? Have they done something wrong?"_

I then hid behind a tree and listened. I then noticed that Tadashi was in a bush nearby.

"Tadashi!" I heard Akira say.

I then immediately hid in a nearby bush far away from the two. I still decided to eavesdrop to see if the conflict has anything to do with Hikari.

After a minute or two, I heard Akira say, "Never, ever tell ANYBODY that Rei is really Hikari!"

"_That must be it! At that restaurant Jun and Megumi were talking to Rei! That must be when they found out! It's making sense!"_

Then, I saw Tadashi standing up and he was about to walk away. I then ran on the path. He turned around to see me.

His eyes were wide probably because he knows Akira will do something bad to him if someone finds out.

"Ryuu…" he said. "I can explain!"

"Where's Jun and Megumi?" I interrupted.

"Oh…" he said pointing to the building. "They walked this way,"

"Thanks!" I said.

"No problem," he said back.

"By the way," I said stopping beside him.

"I know that Hikari and Rei are the same person," I continued.

His eyes widened knowing that Akira will hurt him for sure.

"Please," he pleaded. "Don't…"

"Don't worry," I said. "I won't tell her."

I then ran to the building.

**Megumi's POV**

I was sitting in the middle of the classroom. Nobody else was there except for me. It seems that everyone had something to do. Even Jun wasn't there.

When the teacher was explaining the lesson, Ryuu ran into the classroom.

"Megumi!" said Jun. "Let's go!"

He grabbed my hand and my notebook and ran out the classroom.

When we stopped he said, "You know something, don't you."

My eyes widened.

"_Does he know about Hikari?"_

"**What do you mean?" **I wrote.

"You know where Hikari is," he said. "Don't you know we're trying to find her too?"

"**Yes, I know that, but…" **I wrote but I got interrupted.

"Where is she?" he asked. "Kei wants to know. He's really worried."

"**You don't understand…"**I wrote.

"Why have you been keeping secrets from me?" he said softly. "I've known you since you were little. This isn't like you."

"**Please don't tell him!" ** I wrote.

"Why?" he said. "Why do you want me to not tell Kei?"

"_Why is he acting like this?"_

"I've made a promise, okay?" I said firmly.

I then ran past him and left.

After school, I left the school as fast as I can, ignoring all the other students of Hakusen staring at me. I ran straight to Haruhi's house where Hikari is staying.

"_I have to warn Hikari! They might all tell Kei!"_

**Hikari's POV**

At home, Haruhi and I were trying to make dinner, but the food blew up as usual, so we resorted to getting take-out.

"I'll go get the food," I told Haruhi.

"Be careful," said Haruhi. "Watch out for Kei!

I closed the door and ran down the stairs. I then saw Megumi in front of me. She was panting, probably since she ran here. She was still wearing the school uniform.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"**Well… almost all the S.A. members know about you and Rei being the same person." **she wrote as fast as she can.

"I have to go get dinner," I said until hearing what she just said.

"Wait a minute," I said as calmly as possible until I started to get worried. "What?"

"**Sorry, I was trying to keep it, but everyone overheard." **wrote Megumi.

"Does Takishima know?" I asked with a worried look on my face.

"**Luckily, he was absent today,"** she wrote in her notepad. **"The S.A. members who know are Akira, Tadashi, Ryuu, Jun and me."**

"At least they are people I can trust," I said in relief.

"**That's the problem, Ryuu might tell Kei," **Megumi wrote.

"What?" I said in shock. "I have to hide, but I'm supposed to get dinner since I broke the stove."

"**I'll go get dinner for you as a way of making up to you." **she wrote.

"Thanks," I said about to run up the stairs.

"**By the way, was the reason the stove broke was because you were cooking?" **Megumi wrote.

"Well, yes," I said running up the stairs.

I opened the door looked at Haruhi.

"You're already done?" Haruhi asked.

"No," I said. "I have to hide for the time being and I ran into Megumi and she offered to get food."

"Okay," said Haruhi.

Ten minutes later, Megumi arrived. She brought some expensive looking sushi. She was panting probably because she ran here and back.

"You didn't have to get something that expensive," I told her.

"**It's fine," **Megumi wrote. **"By the way, I need to tell you something. It's an emergency."**

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"**I saw Ryuu walking to Kei's house. I asked him why and he said that he's on his way to tell him." **Megumi wrote hastily.

"What?" I yelled. "It's not like him to do that."

"**We have to stop him!" **Megumi wrote.

"Maybe I should stop him as Hikari," I suggested.

"**Sure," **she wrote. **"It might stop him if you come as Hikari and not Rei."**

I ran into my room and changed and put on my wig. I put on a white shirt with a blue jacket on top as well as dark blue jeans and red running shoes. I got the cell phone Megumi gave me and a pair of sunglasses.

When I came out, I saw Haruhi dressed up as Rei. She wore a black shirt with a dark blue hoodie. She also wore a pair of blue jeans along with black running shoes. She got some gel and made her hair spiky.

"Are you supposed to be Rei?" I asked Haruhi.

"Correct," she said. "Megumi told me that it might get Kei to think that you and Rei are not really the same person."

"Good idea!" I told Megumi.

Megumi stepped outside looking for anyone.

"**The coast is clear!" **Megumi wrote.

We all ran towards Takishima's house looking for Ryuu at the same time.

After fifteen minutes of walking, we arrived at the street where Takishima lives.

"Is anyone there? I asked Haruhi by cell phone.

"No," said Haruhi.

"**I see Ryuu!" **Megumi wrote before waving her notebook in the air.

"I see him too!" said Haruhi.

"Where is he?" I asked her.

"He's leaving Takishima's house!" said Haruhi.

I ran as fast as I can towards him.

"_I'm almost there."_

As soon as I caught up to him, I tapped his shoulders. He turned around with a surprised look on his face.

"Hikari…" he said.

"How could you?" I asked. "Megumi told me everything. You told Takishima, didn't you?"

"What?" asked Ryuu.

"How could you betray me?" I asked. "I thought we were friends."

"It's not like that," said Ryuu.

"So what did happen?" I asked.

"I was going to tell Kei, but I thought you will be upset since Kei was the main reason you left," said Ryuu.

"_You didn't tell Takishima?"_

"I'm sorry," I said bowing. "Megumi told me you'll tell him."

"Well, I guess it was partly my fault," said Ryuu. "I didn't think she'll be holding a grudge on me."

After that, we walked towards Haruhi and Megumi.

"He didn't tell him," I announced.

"Rei?" asked Ryuu both looking at Haruhi and me. "I thought you were…"

"That's just Haruhi in disguise, just in case you told Takishima." I said.

Ryuu suddenly look like he just remembered something.

"Hikari…" he said.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"I think Haruhi might need to stay in that disguise," he said.

"**How come?" **Megumi wrote.

"I did come to Kei's house to tell him, but when I changed my mind, Kei told me he found out since the vacation and has been plotting to take you back!" said Ryuu.

"_What? He knows I'm really Rei? This is bad!"_


	8. The Possibilities of Haruhi's Abduction

Meeting the Host Club

Chapter 8: The Possibilities of Haruhi's Abduction

We were on the sidewalk near Takishima's house. Ryuu had just told us that Takishima's aware of my secret. Haruhi, still dressed as Rei Yamaguchi, was with us.

"Excuse me?" I asked Ryuu confusedly. "Did you just say that Kei knows who I really am?"

"That's pretty much what I said, Hikari," Ryuu replied.

I paused for the moment, trying to absorb what he said.

"I can't believe it," I said softly. "Is this over? Does this mean I have to return?"

"I'm not sure," answered Ryuu. "He wasn't really accepting of your secret."

"I need to get out this situation," I said holding on to Ryuu's collar. "You've got to get me out of this situation!"

"I really don't think he's going to harm you," Haruhi said. "From what I know, he's a nice guy."

Ryuu and I turned around to look at her, exchanging glances. Ryuu then started the conversation again.

"Well," Ryuu said politely and as softly as possible. "When I talked to him, he seemed really upset and he told me that he would do anything to get Hikari back."

"Wh… what kind of things?" I asked curiously and worriedly.

"I think he's planning on kidnapping you and/or any members of the host club," Ryuu replied uncomfortably.

I started to feel really uneasy as I stood there silent for the next minute. I then began to speak.

"Why did Kei say he's planning on kidnapping the host club?" I asked anxious. "What did they do for him to plan on kidnapping them?"

Ryuu was thinking thoughtfully until Haruhi interrupted.

"Maybe when he found out, he thought that we were friends with her, which we are." replied Haruhi. "Maybe, he could kidnap us in order to get some information on Hikari's whereabouts."

"That has to be it!" I jumped in. "But still, are you going to rat me out if that happens?"

I glanced at Haruhi. She then answered quickly after little thought.

"Are you crazy?" she asked. "You're my friend. We're not going to rat you out."

I then sighed in relief. At least nobody I know is going to rat me out.

"Why don't we meet at your house to plan something?" asked Ryuu.

I thought for a minute on what could go wrong with us planning something?

"Sure," I said. "You can notify the S.A. members while Haruhi and I notify the Host Club."

"Do you think the host club will believe that if they don't do something, you or they will be kidnapped?" Ryuu asked questioningly.

"I'm pretty sure Tamaki will be convinced," Haruhi said remembering the time when she worked at Misuzu's pension and Tamaki thought she was kidnapped. "I'm really not sure about the others, though."

"Why don't we talk to them and ask them if they're convinced?" I suggested.

"Let's do that," replied Ryuu. "Let's meet at the same spot in two days."

"See you then," Haruhi and I said.

We then walked back to our homes. As soon as we got home, we continued planning what we are going to do to prevent Kei from knowing my whereabouts, assuming he doesn't know already. We then went off to bed.

The next day, we woke up to the sound of a loud doorbell. I stood up, half-asleep, and opened the door. In front of me was Sakura, who was panting heavily. She then looked at me with a suspicious look.

"Sakura," I said "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Rei," Sakura said in a suspicious tone. "I was talking with my beloved Jun and he told me something regarding you and that club you are in."

"_Did Jun tell her that I'm staying in the host club and did he tell her my secret?"_

"Wh… What did he tell you?" I asked wondering if she knows.

"Don't try to act like that," Sakura replied. "We all know about you and the S.A., Rei."

Beads of sweat trickled down my head while my eyes widened.

"Pl… Please T… Please tell me," I said trying to find the correct words to put into the sentence. "Wh… What d… did he t… t… tell you?"

"Well…" she said making my heart skip a beat. "He told me that you, along with the host club, went to Okinawa with the S.A.! I can't believe I wasn't invited! Anyways, that's pretty much it." She suddenly said cheerfully making me do an anime fall in response to her reply.

"_That… That was it! That's what she wanted to tell me?"_

"I almost forgot! Jun also told me to give you this." Sakura handed me a paper folded in half. "See you at work, Rei!"

"Goodbye," I said back waving my hands in the air.

I then carefully opened the paper to reveal what it said.

**Dear Rei,**

** Tadashi's mom told us that we should visit Ouran Academy. I hope you don't mind. Also, I heard what happened with Ryuu and we're in on the plan.**

** Jun**

I then folded the note and put it in my pocket and ran outside to see if Sakura was still in the area. She wasn't there. I decided to forget about it and go to school. I changed into my school uniform and left a note to Haruhi, who was in bed with a cold. I then ran towards the school.

As I ran towards the school, I caught a glimpse of a limousine with Takishima in it. I then realized that it went towards the same path I took just a while ago. I then decided to forget about it since it's probably a coincidence.

As soon as I arrived, I heard the bell ring, so I immediately ran towards my first class. During class, I tried to focus on the lesson, but I couldn't get Takishima out of my head. I wondered if Ryuu actually told me the truth. Was Takishima really going to go that far? Suddenly, the class ended. The class felt so short, probably because I was too busy thinking about Takishima that I forgot to look at the time. Immediately after I left the class, I texted the other host club members to meet in the music room.

A few minutes later, I walked at the music room. I wondered if anyone bothered to show up, since they were told at short notice. When I opened the door, I only saw Honey, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru, who were standing there, looking bored.

"Hello, Hikari," said Kaoru.

"So why did you want us to meet here?" asked Hikaru.

"Wait," I said. "Where are Tamaki and Kyoya?"

"They were originally here, but they left because of other things," Hikaru said. "Now can you please answer my question?"

"Okay, Hikaru," I said. "Well, "Well, you remember Ryuu, right?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well, he told me that Kei knows about my secret and is doing everything he can to get me back, even going as far as kidnapping either anyone in the host club or me." I told everyone. "I'm wondering if you can help me think of a way to prevent that."

Everyone thought for a moment. Honey was talking with Mori and Hikaru was talking with Kaoru. After a minute, they faced me.

"Well, both Takashi and I will help!" Honey said in a cheerful and innocent manner.

Mori nodded his head in agreement.

"Hold on a second!" Kaoru interrupted.

"Do you think that Kei's really going to do that?" Hikaru said. "I'm pretty sure he's not the type of guy."

"Besides, if Ryuu told you that, don't you think he may be lying?" Kaoru added. "The S.A.'s trying to get you back, are they not?"

"Well…" I stuttered. "I… I…"

"Well, I have to go," said Kaoru.

"Me, too," said Hikaru. "We'll still inform Tamaki and Kyoya."

"Wait!" I said. "Hold on a second!"

"We'll meet at the front gate, after school, so don't you worry!" Honey said innocently.

"Bye," Mori said walking with Honey out the door.

"See you later," I said feeling a little better.

I then walked out of the music room, only to be spotted by Ryuu. Ryuu then walked towards me.

"Rei," he said. "Did you notify the host club members yet?"

"Yes, I did," I immediately replied. "But there's one problem."

"What is it?" Ryuu asked afterwards.

"Well, firstly, Tamaki and Kyoya didn't show up and also, only Mori and Honey believed me." I answered.

"How come?" he asked.

"They think you're lying when I mentioned that you told me." I replied.

"I see," he said. "Well, I'll stop by Haruhi's house after school."

Suddenly, the bell rang, so we had to end our conversation and go to class. Even though Honey and Mori believe me, I still feel a bit worried on how this is going to turn out. During class, I couldn't focus on the lesson because I was focussing more on what me happen since Takishima knows.

"_How far is he going to go in order to get me back? Also, why was Takishima driving in the exact path I take when walking back home?"_

Suddenly, the bell rang. I was the first leave the classroom, since I had to collect Haruhi's homework. As soon as I collected all of her homework, I put it in my bag and prepared to leave. I had to go home as fast as I can to make food for Haruhi, even though the S.A. still discourages me from cooking. I then prepared to go to the supermarket until I was stopped by a hand that touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw the S.A. excluding Takishima and Yui.

"Hello, Rei," said Ryuu. "Have you seen Kei around? We can't find him anywhere."

"No I haven't," I replied.

I then remembered that Takishima was in his limousine driving towards the road to Haruhi's house.

"Wait!" I quickly said. "I remember now! I saw Takishima in his limousine driving towards Haruhi's house."

"What!" they all said in unison.

"Was anybody in the house when you left!" he asked with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Yes," I immediately replied. "Haruhi stayed home because she, I mean he was sick."

"Oh no," said Jun. "Didn't Kei arrive late and leave as soon as the bell rang today?"

"Yes," said Ryuu. "He did."

"**Hikari told us that she saw Kei driving to Haruhi's house, right?" **Megumi wrote.

"You're right," Akira replied.

"That means he probably went to Haruhi's house." Tadashi said.

"Oh crap!" I yelled. "I have to check on Haruhi!"

I then sprinted to Haruhi's house, wondering if anything happened to her and the possible things Takishima might do to her if she was kidnapped. Before I ran out of the school, I was stopped by Honey and Mori.

"Where are you going?" asked Honey in an innocent voice. "Aren't we going to your house?"

"Yes, we are!" I said with a bit of urgency in my voice. "But the S.A. told me that Takishima might've kidnapped her! I'm going there to check if it's true!"

Both Honey's eyes and Mori's eyes widened, probably due to the possible disappearance of their close friend.

"We're coming too, right Mitsukuni?" said Mori.

"Yes," Honey said. "I agree. We should check on her."

"Follow me!" I said running towards the house, Honey and Mori behind me.

After running non-stop for a while, we had to stop because a huge traffic jam developed. We weren't able to cross the road. Then I spotted Takishima's limousine, which was a couple of metres behind us. I stared at it until it came up to us, causing Takishima to spot us. He then opened the window.

"Hello Honey, Mori and Rei," said Takishima. "Where are you going?"

I then panicked. We can't tell him where we're going since it might make him suspicious. I tried to find something quick to say.

"Oh! We're just going to my house to with a duck and a goose!" I blurted out, causing Honey and Mori to become confused. "Oh wait! We're going to my house to finish a project! Yeah, that's what I meant! Ha-ha…ha…"

"Oh, okay," said Takishima looking slightly confused. "See you later!"

He then took the next left turn. We then noticed that the traffic jam is speeding up. Then, we noticed that we could cross now. After crossing, I started to run, noticing that the others weren't running.

"Honey! Mori!" I said turning around. "Why aren't you running?"

I then noticed that they were gone.

"_Weren't they here a second ago? Crap! They could've been kidnapped!"_

Still engulfed in my thoughts, I didn't notice that a man completely dressed in black put his hand in front of my mouth and started carrying me in a way that I can't move my hands at all. Another man blindfolded me and tied my hands together with rope and gagged me with a sock and a handkerchief. I was squirming until I was put in a car.

"Mmmmphhhh!" I screamed trying to say, "Let go of me!"

"_This is bad! Who is this person who kidnapped me? Was it Takishima?"_

I then dozed off and fell asleep.


	9. Kidnapped

Meeting the Host Club

Chapter 9: Kidnapped

**Kei's POV**

I looked at the two bodies. They were almost identical. They both were wearing the same school uniform, the same hairstyle and the same face. I just couldn't tell which one is Hikari.

"Master Kei," one of his guards said. "Which one is Hikari?"

Another guard took the little one and his friend to one of the rooms.

I looked at both of the bodies. I just couldn't tell whose is who. They were practically identical. Then, I noticed something. They both have different eye colours. One of them had brown eyes while the other had dark bluish eyes. I then tried to remember what Hikari's eye colour was. Then, I remembered Hikari looking at me with what I think were brown eyes.

"I remember!" I said pointing to the person with brown eyes. "That is definitely my Hikari."

Then the guard carried the person with brown eyes into the house while another guard took the other person into the same room as the little one and his friend.

**Hikari's POV**

"_Stop it!"_

_I was in a dark room. Inside were the members of the host club, Takishima and me. Beside me was a bunch of beat up bodies of the host club. They were still alive, but badly hurt. Beside Takishima was Tamaki, who was on the cold floor unconscious. Takishima was holding a badly hurt Haruhi by the collar._

"_This is your punishment for luring my sweet, precious Hikari into her misery!" He yelled. "You're such a low life!"_

_Haruhi was crying. Then, Takishima slapped her so hard that she fell on the ground unconscious._

"_You know, out of all those low lives," Takishima said to the unconscious Haruhi. "You and Tamaki were the worst of all."_

_I just stood there, crying, because I was unable to help them._

"_K… Kei!" I screamed. "Please stop!"_

Suddenly, I woke up. I was in a tidy room. It had three beds, a television, a table and a washroom, complete with a toilet, a sink and a shower. In front of me was a mirror. I gazed into my dark bluish eyes. Then, I noticed that I didn't have a blindfold on me and that my hands were free and the gag was taken off of my mouth. I walked over to the door and tried to get out, but it was locked shut.

I then looked at the bed and noticed that Honey was still asleep and Mori was awake. I walked over to him and bowed apologetically.

"Mori, I'm really sorry," I said.

"It's okay," said Mori. "I know you didn't mean to."

Then, all of a sudden, I heard the door unlock as someone came in. She was one of the maids that accompanied me when I took care of Takishima when he was sick. She walked in holding a tray of rice balls as well as teapot filled with some sort of tea.

"Master Kei wanted to give this to you," the maid said as she put down the food in front of us. "Anyways, see you later, Honey, Mori and Haruhi."

"Goodbye," I said in response.

"_Wait a minute. Did she call me Haruhi?"_

I then remembered that last night, Haruhi was disguised as Rei. She probably forgot to change out of it.

"_What if Takishima mistook Haruhi for me?"_

Then, I became worried about the well being of Haruhi. What would Takishima do to her?

**Haruhi's POV**

I woke up to find myself not inside the apartment anymore. I looked at myself in the mirror and stared at my brown eyes. I looked around and saw myself on a large bed. Around me was an open room with white walls. Suddenly, I remembered something.

_It was 9 o'clock at night. We returned from meeting Ryuu at Kei's house. I was putting on a school uniform since I needed to wear it if there's any chance for this plan to work. I then took my cellphone and called Megumi._

"_Megumi," I asked over the phone, "Can you tell Kei that Rei will be sick in bed tomorrow?"_

_I then heard a rustle of her sketchbook and a pen making marks over the paper. Suddenly, Jun came on the phone._

"_She said that she would," Jun said. "By the way, is this part of a plan?"_

"_Yes," I said. "I will pretend to be Hikari when she goes to school. Then, he would probably kidnap me."_

"_Why do you want to do that?" asked Jun._

"_So that I can ensure that Hikari would be safe from him." I instantly replied._

_I immediately hung up._

"So that is what had happened," I said to myself remembering the events before my kidnapping. "Well, my plan's going good so far."

Then, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it. It was Kei.

"He… Hello Kei," I said.

"Wow," he said impressed. "So you're calling me by first name, Hikari."

"Yes… I am," I said uncomfortably.

"_Was I supposed to do that?"_

He then grabbed my hand and took me downstairs. In front of me was a bunch of what appears to be fancy tuna in front of me. I stared at it, trying to seem nonchalant despite my excitement.

He then sat on the opposite end of the table and we started to eat.

After a few minutes, Kei started to speak.

"Hikari," he said suddenly.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to sound like Hikari.

"I've been thinking about this and I want you to say that I really love you,'' he said.

"_So that's why he wants her back."_

"Also, I know that you also love me, since you came to get me in London," he continued. "Please, can you stop hiding from me? I know that there is no point and that you should come back to the S.A."

"I'm sorry," I instantly said.

He then looked at me confusedly.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said that I don't want to," I said as politely as possible.

He then stood straight up and walked towards me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable, since his face was extremely close to mine.

"But… But…," I said nervously.

"If you don't want to go back to the S.A.," he said. "I might just have to kiss you to make you remember the good times!"

He held my head still, while I tried to get away. I was squirming while he held me still. His head was getting closer and closer, until his face was a centimetre away from mine.

"Stop it!" I yelled as I forcefully pushed his arm away and ran as far away as I can.

"_So this is the real Kei!"_

I ran through the hallways and found a room. I then heard footsteps coming this way. I thought it was one of their guards. My first instinct was to hide in this room, so I entered and closed the door.

I looked inside. There was nobody there. It was so dark that I can't see where I'm going. I then felt a light switch and turned on one of the lights. I then found a bed and decided to hide here. I then went on the bed, closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**The next day**

**Hikaru's POV**

It was lunchtime. We had just gotten out of class. After eating our lunch, Kaoru and I went to the music room to start hosting, only to see a big poster that read, "Sorry. Host Club Activities are Cancelled Today." Kaoru and I had a puzzled look on our faces and walked in and found Tamaki and Kyoya. Kyoya was on his laptop while Tamaki was muttering something repeatedly.

"Where are they?" Tamaki repeated out loud while walking around in circles.

He had a detective-like look on his face while his hand was resting on his chin. He appeared to be deep in thought.

"Boss, what's wrong?" Kaoru and I asked simultaneously.

"I haven't seen Hikari and Haruhi around today," he said. "I'm really worried about it!"

"You're right, boss," Kaoru said. "I haven't seen them in class either."

Suddenly, Tamaki appeared to have realized what happened to them and started bawling like a little girl who had her candy stolen.

"I… I think I know what happened to my daughter!" Tamaki sobbed. "She was kidnapped!"

"You don't really think they were kidnapped, right?" Kaoru suddenly interrupted.

"Remember the last time you thought Haruhi went missing?" I said referring to the time when Haruhi took a part time job at Misuzu's pension. "I think they both are sick and are staying home."

Tamaki then went over to a corner and crouched, moping about Hikari and Haruhi.

"That may be the case, Hikaru," Kyoya replied nonchalantly, "but something seems off since Honey and Mori are missing too."

"Now that you mention it, yesterday, Honey and Mori went to Haruhi's house with Hikari in order to think of a plan or something like that," Kaoru added.

"Whatever," I said, uninterested. "I'm still sure that…"

"We've got to rescue them!" Tamaki shouted so loud that nobody heard the sentence I just said.

"No!" I said suddenly while he quickly went back to the corner and mope.

I looked at him, wondering what went in his mind to think that they were kidnapped. All of a sudden, Tamaki looked at me with those infamous puppy dog eyes that can get anyone to do what he wants just by looking at them.

"Those won't help no matter how hard you try," I told him.

He then looked at me a bit more and more. I was starting to get annoyed, but one last look made me change my mind.

"Fine," I said reluctantly. "I'll help you rescue them."

Tamaki then stood up and jumped for joy like an idiot.

**Hikari's POV**

I was still in the same room with Honey and Mori. Honey and Mori were watching T.V. while I was wondering what happened to Haruhi and what did Takishima do to her.

Suddenly, the door unlocked as the same maid as before and one of the nicer guards I knew prior to this entire madness came in. The maid gave us tea and a tray of cookies while the guard sat down beside me.

"Hello, Haruhi," the guard said. "…or should I say Hikari…"

I nearly choked on the cookie I ate after hearing what he said. Honey and Mori were silent as their eyes widened.

"What makes you think that?" I asked the guard, not bothering to act all surprised.

"Well, Master Kei was wondering which one out of the two similar looking people is you," he said. "But he based his guess on eye colour and thought your eyes were brown. That led him to think that you're Haruhi. I always knew your eyes weren't brown."

"Really?" I asked. "After all this time, he gets something like my eye colour wrong. I've known him for years, so he should at least know my eye colour."

"Anyways, Hikari," he whispered in my ear. "I know something you're not going to believe."

"What is it?" I whispered to him.

"He tried to kiss Haruhi, thinking it was you," he whispered back.

My mind flooded with illustrations of Takishima trying to kiss Haruhi. I couldn't stand the thoughts, but I still couldn't get them out of my head.

"Anyways," the guard said standing up. "I'm going to go. If you want anything, try to contact me."

"Wait!" I yelled. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

He gave me a thumbs up and left the room with the maid.

"_Did Takishima really try to kiss Haruhi, thinking it was me? Does he love me that much? I kind of feel bad for leaving, but I don't want to face him now that we're in this situation."_

I then went to the door to check if it was still locked. Fortunately, it was unlocked. I opened it and saw a guard different from the one that left walking through the halls. I looked through the halls and walked around, making sure the guard doesn't see me.

As soon as I stepped out, a guard quickly spotted me. This prompted me to run through the halls and away from the room. I heard the sound of the room being locked. Then, I found a flight of stairs and ran to the upper floor. Suddenly, someone announced through the megaphone that "Haruhi" escaped. I then panicked as I heard a bunch of guards running through a nearby hall.

"_Crap! At this rate, I'll be caught in no time!"_

I then ran into the nearest room I could see and locked the door immediately. I then fell to the ground panting heavily.

"_That was close! I wonder what Honey and Mori are doing. Are they okay?"_

I looked around the room. There was a desk, a side table, some pictures and a small bed. I then noticed a strange lump on the bed. I pulled up the blanket and found Haruhi. She appeared to be taking a nap. I then noticed an extra pillow and blanket. It was placed there as if another person uses this room.

"Long time, no see, stupid girl," I suddenly heard someone say.

"_Wait a minute. I've heard that voice somewhere, but where?"_

I turned around and realized that that voice belonged to Mini-Takishima or Sui, Takishima's younger brother who looks almost like him.

"Welcome to my room," he said to me with a smirk on his face. "You're Hikari, disguised as Rei Yamaguchi, right?"


	10. Escaping the Takishima Household

Meeting the Host Club

Chapter 10: Escaping the Takishima Household

**Hikari's POV**

"Long time, no see, stupid girl," I suddenly heard someone say.

"_Wait a minute. I've heard that voice somewhere, but where?"_

I turned around and realized that that voice belonged to Mini-Takishima or Sui, Takishima's younger brother who looks almost like him.

"Welcome to my room," he said to me with a smirk on his face. "You're Hikari, disguised as Rei Yamaguchi, right?"

I looked at him strangely. He had a huge smirk on his face. I just stood there unwilling to answer while woke up.

"_How could a mini-Takishima know who I am when the real Takishima thinks I'm Haruhi? Also, how did he find out?"_

"Well, are you going to answer me, stupid girl?" he said impatiently. "I don't have all day. Do I have to tell him that you're Hikari?"

"_Damnit! Is he trying to blackmail me! Well, I might as well tell him."_

"Hey!" he yelled. "Guess who's in my…"

I quickly took my hand and put it over his mouth in order to get him to shut up. At this rate, my cover's going to be blown.

Suddenly, he forced my hand out of his mouth, causing me to panic, since he just might tell Takishima. He then walked over to me and grabbed my collar and pulled me down. I was actually nervous about him revealing my secret for me. He then spoke.

"You know what, stupid girl? I always knew it was you, but big brother kept on telling me otherwise," he said.

"Well…" I said. 'Are… are you going to… to tell Takishima?"

He then stared at me for a minute. He had the same huge smirk on his face and appeared to be deep I thought. After a brief moment, he finally answered.

"Well," he said. "I won't tell, just because I think he's going overboard with finding you. Also, my dad and I will help you and your friends escape."

All of a sudden, Haruhi walked towards me and took me to the corner of the room. I was wondering why I was dragged over there, but it seemed that she wanted to talk to me privately.

"Hikari," she said. "Do you think we should trust him? I mean, I wouldn't trust someone who addresses me as 'stupid girl.'"

She did have a good point, there. I wouldn't see why I would trust someone related to Takishima, other than his dad. However, I still had this feeling that I should go along with it.

"I think we should trust him," I said to Haruhi. "He's the only help we have to save Honey and Mori."

"Yeah," she said sarcastically. "I don't think they need much help."

"Why?" I asked confusedly.

"Well, I think you underestimated Honey," Haruhi explained. "Honey's really good at martial arts, despite his size and cuteness. You wouldn't really think he's in high school at first glance."

Haruhi then took out her cellphone, since we heard a vibration in her pocket. She then noticed that Mori texted her. She then showed us the message after reading it herself.

**To: Haruhi Fujioka**

**From: Takashi Morinozuka**

**We've escaped the house. Going to contact host Club. We'll be back soon. Hang in there.**

All of a sudden, Sui pointed out the window and saw them running away. Haruhi and I rushed up there and saw them. Suddenly, a huge amount of guards were running outside. Haruhi and I quickly ducked.

"You'll have to escape tomorrow," he said with a bit of urgency in his voice. "It's too risky to stay here. I'll think of a plan, but for now, I'll just go and sneak some dinner into this room. You should hide for now, okay?"

Haruhi and I both nodded in agreement as he left to go to the kitchen. When he came back, he brought a tray of food he stole from the kitchen and snuck all the way here. He held two elegant looking bento boxes and handed both of them to us. While we were eating, we began to discuss our escape plan.

"I was thinking that I could be used as a distraction," he said. "While I do that, both of you run away. How's that?"

"Can you explain it in more detail, please?" I asked.

"I'll only explain this once," he explained as he opened the door and pointed to a room about ten metres from here. "Do you see that bathroom?"

"Yes," Haruhi and I said.

"Good," he explained. "Haruhi will run to the bathroom while I chase her, causing a lot of commotion. Before the guards notice me, Haruhi will stealthily go inside and hide until the guards run past the bathroom. My dad will be in there to assist Haruhi. Meanwhile, Hikari will run as soon as she enters the bathroom.

"Hikari," he continued. "If you leave too soon or too late, a guard will find you. You'll also hide in the bathroom until I come to get you and open the door. When I say go, you'll run away as fast as possible and beat the crap out of any guards that follow you. Be careful when running down the stairs though. Does everyone understand now?"

"I think I understand," I said. "But what if I get caught?"

"In the case where you get caught, Hikari," he said. "Haruhi will try to get big brother to stop, since he thinks she's Hikari. Is that clear?"

"Yes," we said.

**Hikaru's POV**

"Have any of you found their location yet?" Tamaki asked with tears with his eyes.

"Nope," we all said.

"_Why do I have to do this anyway? If only I didn't give into those puppy dog eyes!"_

"Kyoya!" Tamaki cried. "You're good at all this research, so you must have something by now, right?"

"No," he calmly said. "I would've found it by now, but I just keep on getting distracted by your idiotic crying."

"What!" Tamaki cried. "It's not my fault right and why are you so calm about this!"

"_Geez! He can be the biggest idiot in the world at times!"_

"Hey, guys!" Kaoru, who was the designated lookout, said as he bolted straight into the music room. "Guess who I found!"

"Who?" we all asked at the same time. Tamaki was really eager to hear this.

At that moment, Mori and Honey walked inside. Tamaki's eyes widened as this can be a lead in his case. Mori was panting heavily while Honey ran to eat some cake.

"What happened to you?" Kyoya said. "You were absent for a while along with Honey, Hikari and Haruhi."

"We were kidnapped!" Honey cheerfully said causing everyone except Kyoya and Mori to gasp.

"I don't think now's the time to act all cheerful. You've got to remember that Haruhi and Hikari's still there."

"Oh yeah!" Honey said realizing the tone he said in saying that. He turned around and noticed Tamaki sitting in the corner bawling his eyes out.

"What's wrong?" Honey asked cutely.

"I was right," he moped. "I was right all along. They were kidnapped."

"_I can't believe it! He was right!"_

The mood of the room changed dramatically. Before, it was filled with us being forced to find their location to Tamaki sulking in a corner. We started to feel bad for doubting him which might've delayed their rescue since we weren't trying. Kyoya was still looking at his laptop while Honey was cheerfully eating cake. Suddenly, Mori broke the silence.

"Anyways," he said. "I know the exact location of where Haruhi and HIkari are being held."

This automatically changed the atmosphere of the music room. Tamaki… no… we all wanted to hear this new piece of information.

"Where is it?" Tamaki eagerly said.

"They're being held at Kei Takishima's house!" Honey cheerfully said while shoveling another piece of cake into his mouth.

"How could he be so cheerful in this situation?" Kaoru whispered to me with a sense of curiosity in his voice.

"Maybe he didn't eat cake in his house and he's cheerful now that he has cake," I answered.

"Anyways, I'm going to contact Akira, Tadashi, Jun, Megumi and Ryuu since I'm sure they know Hikari's secret by now," Kyoya said grabbing his cellphone.

After what seemed to be ten minutes, Kyoya announced that they will meet at Kei's house after school. Then, the class bell rang, making us go to our classes.

**Haruhi's POV**

We woke up in Sui's room, getting ready to escape this house. It was going to be hard, since guards were walking around the hallways, since Hikari escaped her room. I looked at the calendar. It made me think on how much school I missed.

I then felt a vibration in my pocket. I took out my cellphone, since it was most likely a text. I noticed it was from Tamaki. I then read it.

**To: Haruhi Fujioka**

**From: Tamaki Suoh**

**Don't worry! Daddy's here! We're going to be outside since Hikari told us about your escape plan. We hope you get out.**

I smiled and place my cellphone back inside my pocket. I then noticed Sui, who hid a bunch of food in his pockets from the kitchen to bring back to us. He handed me a rice ball, which was wrapped in some sort of plastic while he took the other one and threw it at Hikari's face, since she was sleeping.

"What was that for!" Hikari said as she woke up with bits of rice all over her face.

"Rise and shine, stupid girl!" Sui said jokingly.

I just couldn't help but laugh at Hikari. She looked really funny all covered in rice. I handed her a towel to wipe the rice off her face so that she can eat what remains of her rice ball.

"Eat quickly," Sui said. "We're going to start the escape at nine."

After eating, we got ourselves mentally prepared to escape. We looked so nervous, since we wanted to sneak out without the guards knowing.

Afterwards, Sui retold us the plan. He then took my arm and opened the door. He looked around the hallways and ran really quick. I tried to keep up, but I almost tripped and fell, due to the speed and the fact that I wasn't as mentally prepared as I thought. As soon as we were reaching the bathroom, the guard saw Sui. Sui let me go and I ran straight for the bathroom. I went there, twisted the doorknob and ran in, noticing a small man who looks like he was younger than Kei.

"Excuse me," I asked confusedly. "Are you the father of Sui and Kei?"

He looked at me, which made me think whether the question I just asked was really stupid, I suddenly got an answer.

"Yes, I am," he said. "But that's not as important right now. You're Haruhi right?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Well, I'm going to bring you outside and tell the guards to let you out for some fresh air," he said. "They'd probably let you out since as Kei's father, I have more authority over him. Also, they think you're Hikari, so they would listen to you since Hikari has been friends with Kei for so long. Once you're outside, make a run for it."

"I understand," I said.

He took me out of the bathroom and came with me. A guard noticed us and asked Kei's father why he let "Hikari" out of her room. After a few minutes of negotiation, as guard escorted me out of the house and into the courtyard. There, I ran as fast as I can away from the house.

"Hey!" the guard yelled as he tried to chase me, but stopped after realizing I was too far from him.

I turned around the corner and noticed the host club, the S.A. and Sui, who probably went there during my escape. I was panting heavily while Tamaki came and hugged me.

"Don't worry," he said. "Daddy's here."

I then turned to Sui, I noticed a bit of anxiousness in his face. I let go of Tamaki and walked towards him.

"Haruhi," Sui said worriedly. "Hikari ran too late! She was caught!"

It took a moment to register what he said into my mind.

"What!" I said. "What happened?"

"I think she forgot to run and when she realized, she tried to make a run for it." Sui said. "Normally, she would be able to beat the crap out of the guards, but she was caught by…"

Everyone's eyes widened as they realized who caught her. We then ran back to the property and stopped by the fountain. We saw two figures at the door. We weren't able to identify who the two people were, but Akira realized it right away.

"Kei, you demon!" Akira yelled. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

After she yelled, we realized that the two people were Hikari and Kei.

We walked closer and saw that Kei had his arm around Hikari's neck. She was still able to breathe, but she looked really uncomfortable. Kei had an angry look on his face, while Hikari uncomfortably tried to stand.

"Stop it!" she tried to scream, but he put his hand over her mouth.

Kei put his face uncomfortably close to Hikari, who he thought was me, and said, "This is what happens when you try to escape."


	11. Meeting the Host Club and

Meeting the Host Club

Chapter 11: Meeting the Host Club and…

**Hikari's POV**

_After Sui ran off with Haruhi, I waited for her to enter the bathroom. While I was waiting, I felt a soft vibration in my pocket, I took the cellphone Megumi gave me out and looked at the text and read it._

_**To: Rei Yamaguchi**_

_**From: Ryuu Tsuji**_

_**We're outside the house and waiting for your arrival. See ya.**_

_I then felt another vibration from my cellphone. I looked at my phone and realized it was a text… from Haruhi… and at that moment, I realized that I was late. The first think I could think of at the moment was run and hope from the best, so I did. Suddenly, I felt a hard tug from my collar. I realized that someone grabbed it and stopped. I turned around and noticed Takishima glaring at me._

"_Where are you going?" Kei asked sinisterly. "Tell me, Haruhi…"_

That was just a few minutes ago. Takishima's arm was around my neck as he dragged me down the stairs and outside, where the others were. I tried to get his arm off me, but he tightened his grip to the point where I could barely breathe. I decided to stop trying to get his arm off my neck and accepted the fact that I was caught.

"Well, Haruhi…" he asked me. "Would you like to tell me where the others are?"

"_He still thinks I'm Haruhi! I thought he was smart enough to know that?"_

"I… I don't know, K… Kei," I tried to say, while trying to sound like Haruhi.

I heard the faint sound of a large group running closer. I wasn't able to identify the group, as I was gasping for air, since Takishima had his arm around my neck. He wasn't strangling me, but it was hard enough that I have to gasp for air.

"Stop it… please…" I asked him.

He looked at me as if I was some lowlife and stared into my eyes.

"You brought this upon yourself, Haruhi," he said coldly. "If you didn't lure Hikari, none of this would've happened."

I suddenly heard Akira screaming, "Kei, you demon! Don't you dare hurt her!"

I felt nice that some of my friends in the S.A. forgave me for running away from them. I was glad that they were still looking out for me, but Takishima's taking this too far. Even though he thinks I'm Haruhi, that's no way to treat a person.

"Stop it!" I screamed until I realized that Takishima suddenly put his hand over my mouth. I tried to scream in protest, but the sounds coming out of my mouth were muffled.

I tried kicking my way out of his grasp, but that had just made this situation worse. He tightened his arm around my neck so hard that I started choking. At that point, I was trying to gasp some air. Takishima kept his arm tightly around my neck, despite the screams of the others.

All of a sudden, from the corner of my eye, I saw Akira and Tadashi running over here to get Takishima off me. They were trying to pull him away, but he jerked his arm back, making them fall. Takishima then pulled my hair, causing me to scream.

"Stop it!" I tried to scream through his hand.

I tried kicking him, but all my kicks missed him. I also tried forcing my way out of his grasp. That only resulted in me trying to get some air into my system. After a while, I gave up, as I was almost out of breath.

"Stop it!" someone shrieked causing Takishima to let go.

I fell down and breathed as hard as I can. I looked around to see where the sound came from. Once I searched the crowd, I was shocked. The person who screamed was Haruhi. I then remembered that Takishima thinks she's me. I turned over to Takishima, who just stood there looking at her.

"And why do you want me to do that?" he asked her coldly.

I stood up walked towards him.

"Don't you know that lowlife did?" he asked Haruhi as he pointed to me. "Miss Number Tw…"

I got my hand and slapped him across the face, as hard as I can. That caused him to fall down. There was a distinct red hand mark on his cheek. He put his hand there and looked at me with the same cold eyes he always had.

"What right do you have to do that, Haruhi?" Takishima asked me.

"What right do I have!" I yelled furious. "It's none of your business!"

Takishima yelled back, "What do you mean it's none of my…"

I slapped him again across the face. I did it much harder than last time though. It caused an even redder mark on his face to appear.

"You know what! I've had it!" I yelled as loud as I can. "When I met you, I thought you were nice behind that cold look in your eyes, but now, I can't stand you. You're cruel, hurtful and… YOU"RE JUST TOO MUCH! I HATE YOU!"

I turned around and ran out of the property as fast as I can. I pushed the S.A and the host club out of the way and looked at Haruhi, who was simply shocked. I ran away crying, since I loved him before all of this happened, but now, I don't know what to do. It's just too much to handle.

I ran across the street, ignoring the many cars. I could hear the honking of horns, the screaming of drivers and everyone yelling, "HARUHI!"

"_Wait a minute… Everyone yelling, 'HARUHI!'?"_

I turned around and saw the host club and the S.A., who stopped just before the street.

"_Why is everyone following me?"_

They were yelling something about cars, but I wasn't able to completely understand what he said. That's when I saw a huge car coming towards me from the corner of my eye. The car looked like it could fit a lot of people. The car happened to be a long, black limousine. It had a shiny, silver car ornament on the hood.

I didn't realize that I was right in the middle of the road. The car tried to stop, hence the loud screeching noise, but it was too late. I was hit before it came to a halt. All I could do was scream. The car pushed into the air really hard and I fell on my head as soon as I hit the ground. All I could see at the time were the concerned faces of the others from afar and all I could hear was their screams, especially Haruhi's, until I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>I was in what seems to be an endless hallway. The floor was as white as snow while the windows were as clear as glass. I walked through the hallway and looked into each window. I realized that the windows showed all the moments since the day I left Hakusen. I looked into each and every one of the windows.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Takishima!" I said. "You're going down!"<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Why am I feeling this way? Is it because Takishima always beats me?"<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>I just can't do this! I can't attend Hakusen anymore! Takishima beating me is all I think about!"<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't want to attend Hakusen anymore!"I said. " I… I… I want to attend Ouran Academy!"<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Then it's settled!" my mother said. "I will contact Tadashi's mother to cancel your registration at Hakusen Private School!"<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>So I hear that you're going to Ouran Academy," said my dad.<em>

"_Is there something wrong?" I asked._

"_No!" said my dad. "It's a good school! But, why do you have a wig in your hand?"_

"_I registered at Ouran as a boy!" I replied._

* * *

><p>"<em>Why didn't you tell me this!" Akira sobbed. "Why are you leaving!"<em>

"_Akira," I said._

"_Why!" she yelled. "Why are you doing this to me!"_

"_Please don't cry!" I said as my eyes filled up with tears._

"_Are you going to leave S.A.?" she said. "Please tell me why!"_

"_So I've heard that you are leaving," Tadashi said solemnly. "I hope you have fun."_

"_Akira, Tadashi," I said. "Promise me that you won't tell the others until after I leave."_

"_We promise," said both of them in unison._

* * *

><p>"<em>What is the meaning of this!" yelled Ryuu.<em>

"_Why are you doing this to us!" yelled Jun._

_Megumi crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at me. I caught it and read the note. It read, "Goodbye, Hikari!"_

* * *

><p><em>As the doors closed and the train moved, Takishima ran beside the train as I watched him.<em>

"_Hikari! Hikari!" he yelled._

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi walked up to me and shook my hand.<em>

"_Welcome!" she said in a bright tone. "We'll be going to school tomorrow!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Kei's POV<strong>

"_It's bad enough that I had to get slapped twice, but Haruhi told me off in front of Hikari! This is bad!"_

After she ran, I watched the others following her. I decided to follow them. While following them, I noticed that they stopped near the road. All of a sudden, I heard them scream worriedly. I went over to them, wondering what was happening. Then, they ran to the middle of the street while I followed. That's when I noticed that _Haruhi_ was on the ground. She appeared to be hit by a limousine.

When she was hit by the limousine, the chauffeur and the person inside came out to help her. The person inside was wearing a Red's Diner uniform. He probably worked there. He had an unkempt hairstyle which was brown and had purplish eyes. I then realized that the person was Yahiro, who was in his disguise.

"Are you okay!" Yahiro asked worriedly. His face looked rather worried than cold.

_Hikari _ran over to _Haruhi_ to check if she was okay. I looked at _Haruhi_ and noticed that she was unconscious. The others crowded around her while the chauffeur dialed the emergency number on his phone. I also noticed that passersby crowded them, wondering what was going on.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"What happened, you ask?" _Hikari _yelled at me, causing me to listen. "You're the one who caused this. If it wasn't for your cruelty, this would never have happened!"

This caused me to step back and absorb what she said into my mind.

"_Does Hikari hate me?"_

All of a sudden, I heard the sound of a siren getting louder. I then saw an ambulance coming here to pick her up, since she's hurt in the accident. As soon as they put her on the gurney, they placed her in the ambulance and rushed her into the hospital. We found a taxi and demanded the driver to take us to the hospital.

As soon as we arrived at the hospital, the paramedics came and pushed the gurney through the hallway. An employee of the hospital came towards us with a clipboard in her hand.

"Excuse me," said the employee. "What is the name of the accident victim? I think you forgot to tell us."

"I know her name," I said. "Her name's…"

"Don't listen to him!" demanded Akira.

"_What the heck, Akira?"_

After I was rudely interrupted, I decided to speak again.

I said, "Her name's Haruhi…."

"Her name's Hikari Hanazono," said _Hikari._

"_How is that possible? She's Hikari unless…"_

I stood there shocked. I realized that I mixed up the two people. I suddenly remembered that she didn't have brown eyes. They did look similar however, so I shouldn't blame myself. Anybody could make that mistake.

However, I realized that I caused that much pain to my Hikari earlier today. I made her hate me, I hurt her and now, I think I might've killed her.

"_What kind of person am I?"_

The employee left us alone while Akira walked towards me and began to speak.

"You just had to do that, you idiot!" Akira said with tears in her eyes. She then pushed me away and said, "You don't deserve to see her, you demon!"

I couldn't help but admit that she was completely right. I don't deserve to see her. However, I hope that she's alive. After a few seconds of thought, I immediately decided that I want to tell her that even though she saw me like this, I still love her. I knew that this wouldn't last and it would be over once I stepped into the room.

After a few excruciating hours, I finally heard the footsteps of one of the nurses. I was wondering if they were going to tell us something about what happened earlier. The nurse came to us and started to speak.

"Excuse me," she asked, causing the others to pay attention. "Are you the friends of Miss Hikari Hanazono?"

"Yes," we all said simultaneously. I was really eager about what she had to say. I wanted to know whether she would be alright.

"Miss Hanazono woke up earlier and I was told to tell you that you can visit her," the nurse said.

"Thank you," we all said with relieved. I was glad that she was okay. Then the nurse spoke again.

"However, there's one thing you should know," she said apologetically.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

All of us were really eager to hear her answer. Did something happen? Is she alright? All these questions popped into my head.

"It seems that when she hit her head on the road, she might've lost a few memories," she said apologetically. "I want to say sorry on behalf of the hospital."

We then rushed into her room and opened the door. We wanted to see if she really lost her memories. As soon as we opened the door, the host club entered first and we followed.

Akira rushed in and hugged her. Hikari returned it. Akira was relieved that Hikari remembered her, but I'm still curious about what she forgot.

"Hikari," I immediately asked. "Do you… Do you remember who Rei Yamaguchi is?"

I got a lot of glares from the people inside, both from the host club and the S.A. I think they were glaring at me because they wanted to know why I was still there. After all, I caused this.

"Excuse me, Takishima," she asked with the same tone in her voice she always used when addressing me. However, it sounded slightly more timid. She spoke again. "Would you mind telling me who Rei Yamaguchi is?"

Everyone was shocked at the question she asked. The host club, excluding Haruhi, walked towards her bed worriedly. If she didn't remember who Rei Yamaguachi is, there is a chance that she forgot the host club too. Upon noticing them, Hikari began to speak.

"Also, I don't think I know any of you," she said timidly towards the host club. "Who are you?"

That caused them to stop at their places, leaving them quite shocked. Even Kyoya and Mori appeared shocked and worried. Even though I expected this, I still wonder what will happen.


	12. Forgetting the Host Club

Meeting the Host Club

Final Chapter: …Forgetting the Host Club?

**Haruhi's POV**

"Excuse me, Takishima," Hikari said in a slightly more timid voice than usual. She was addressing Kei, who had asked her if she remembers _Rei Yamaguchi_. "Would you mind telling me who Rei Yamaguchi is?"

All of the host club, including me, were shocked at her question. Suddenly, I began to doubt if she remembers us at all, since she met us under the name Rei Yamaguchi. Then, she looked at us and began to speak.

"Also, I don't think I know any of you," she said timidly towards the host club and me. "Who are you?"

Our eyes widened after she asked that. What we feared at the moment actually happened. She lost her memory of the host club. She forgot about us. She forgot all the memories we all shared while she was hiding from the S.A.

Hikari looked a bit sad after noticing our reactions. She was clenching her blanket as she looked down, looking quite depressed. The S.A. went to her side and comforted her, while I looked around and noticed the host club.

Honey was hugging Usa-chan in his arms tightly. He tried to silently cry, but it was quite obvious. His tears dropped down onto Usa-chan's face. He kneeled on the hospital floor and began to sob after unsuccessfully trying to silently cry. Mori walked over to him and kneeled at his side. He tried to comfort him by patting him at the back, but he also had a shocked and worried look on his face.

Kyoya had a slightly dejected look on his face. He was leaning towards the window and looked outside. After hearing that Hikari didn't remember us, he went there to calm down and accept the situation.

Kaoru went down to his knees. He looked depressed as he faced the ground. Hikaru walked towards him and kneeled down.

"Hikaru," he muttered. "I don't want her to leave the host club, even if she's a girl. She was just so fun to be around. Do you think she's going to come back?"

Hikaru, who had a sad look, took his hand and wiped away the small tears he formed in his eyes and put an arm on his shoulder and began to speak.

"I don't know," he said softly. "I don't know if she'll ever return."

Kaoru went over and hugged his twin brother, while the other tried to comfort him. It was as if they were doing one of their "brotherly love" bits like they do during host club hours, but this time, I was actually touched at how much Hikaru cares for Kaoru and vice versa.

I was worried too. I lost one of my close friends. Ever since she arrived at my house, she became fun to be around. She was tough, caring and a great friend, but now, she might leave the host club forever. I wondered if we should try to get her back, but something was holding me back. Was it because I didn't want to interfere with Kei and Hikari?

All of a sudden, Tamaki went over to me and said, "We have to get Hikari back!"

There was a slight desperation in his voice. He wanted to get her back. I was about to unconsciously agree with him, but remembered the time when Kei thought I was Hikari.

"_Hikari," he said suddenly._

"_What do you want?" I asked trying to sound like Hikari._

"_I've been thinking about this and I want you to say that I really love you,'' he said._

"_Also, I know that you also love me, since you came to get me in London," he continued. "Please, can you stop hiding from me? I know that there is no point and that you should come back to the S.A."_

"No," I said instantly after remembering what happened.

"What?" Tamaki immediately said. "Why?"

He was obviously shocked at my answer. His eyes were wider than when we heard about Hikari forgetting about us. He then grabbed my hand and ran out the room, being noticed by the other host club members as well as some of the members of the S.A., who looked apologetic towards us. Once we were out of the room, he took me to the chairs placed near the door to Hikari's hospital room. Once we sat down, he took my hand and began to speak while I just looked at him.

"Tell me," he said in a serious tone. "Why do you want Hikari to leave us? Wasn't she like your best friend?"

I looked down, clenching my fists as they lay on my lap. My eyes were downcast as I began to speak in a somber tone.

"You know," I said dejected. "It wouldn't be right to force someone to stay, right?"

Tamaki sat there listening as I spoke. After saying that sentence, he appeared to look interested in what I just said. I continued from there.

"While Kei thought I was Hikari, I seemed to realize something," I said in that same tone. "It seems that he truly loves Hikari romantically. Even though I consider her as a best friend, it would be wrong for us to force her to stay with us. How would you react if I was taken away from the host club against my own will?"

"Well, I would do everything I can to get you back." He immediately answered.

"That's what I expect you to answer," I said to Tamaki. "In fact, I would expect you to beat up that person." I smirked at what I told him.

"I would miss her too," I continued. "but I think we should let her go back to her old school if she wants. It's her decision and if she decides to leave, so be it. We'd have to move on without our eighth member."

"I get it," Tamaki said not bothering to hear about the other reason at the moment. "Well, I guess we should tell the other members that we should leave."

Once we went back inside, we noticed that the members of the S.A. were still looking after Hikari. Meanwhile, the host club were talking about ways to get Hikari to remember them. We then told the host club to get out of the room so we can talk to them. As expected, most of them were reluctant to go. After a few minutes, we finally convinced them to come with us.

"Boss, why do you want to talk to us at a time like this?" Kaoru asked.

"I agree," said Hikaru. "We could be thinking of plans to get Hikari to remember us."

The others nodded in agreement while Tamaki and I tried to get them to listen. Meanwhile, I saw a bunch of people, mostly girls, stopping and staring at us, creating a crowd, from the corner of my eye. I think they wanted to catch a glimpse of the host club. After the others finally decided to listen, I began to speak.

"You know," I said to them. "I think we should move on without Hikari, wouldn't you agree?"

After hearing what I said, everyone in the host club, except for Tamaki and me, said, "What?"

They looked kind of bewildered at the thing I said. I shouldn't blame them for doing that, because I would've done that if I was in their situation.

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked simultaneously.

"I can't help but agree," Kyoya said calmly, his dejected look gone.

"I kind of agree with them too," Honey said, still shocked about the events.

I listened to all of their responses. I kind of expected them to say stuff like that. However, they kept on objecting more and more before I got the chance to explain further.

"Shut up," Tamaki yelled loudly and angrily. It wasn't like him to yell, with the exception of him overreacting to something. It was more like him to act all flamboyant in front of a crowd rather than yell angrily. After calming down, he continued. "I think we shouldn't keep Hikari with us."

"Hey," Hikaru yelled back. "I get it now. I think you want to get rid of Hikari, that's it!"

"That's right, boss," Kaoru said after Hikaru. "You're just being jealous! Hikari's been getting most of the attention lately."

All of a sudden, I was annoyed at their accusations and conclusions. Hikaru and Kaoru were just spouting nonsense in my opinion. They were simply drawing out ridiculous conclusions. While they were still pestering Tamaki, I decided to take action.

"Stop it, you two! You're acting so stupid right now! Can't you see that he's accepting the fact that she's gone?" I yelled at the top of my lungs causing all of them to stop what they're doing and face me. I was really angry at the two of them at the moment, but something had to be done.

"Haruhi," was all they could say at the moment due to their shock at what I just yelled out.

"Stop acting so immature and listen to me," I sternly said after slightly calming down. "I agree with Tamaki! I think it's best if she doesn't stay in the host club anymore."

"But why?" Honey asked me. "I think you enjoy her presence in the host club, right Haruhi?"

"Yes, Honey," I responded in a calm manner after getting angry.

Before I was able to continue, my voice was shaking and trembling with nervousness, making it quite inaudible. Since I didn't want to accept the fact that we would lose a host club member, who was also our friend, I didn't really want to say it. However, I said it anyways after a deep breath and continued. "We may all consider her as a friend, but maybe this was destined to happen. When I was mistaken for Hikari, I learned that Kei loves Hikari. I also think she likes him too. Even though I think of her as a best friend, I think we should let her go, wouldn't you agree?"

Once they heard what I said, they were exchanging looks with the others and me, wondering if what I said was true. I think they didn't know that Hikari loves Kei and vice versa. Then, after a while, they all nodded their heads and agreed. They didn't say much after that, since we lost one of our host club members.

Then, I said thankfully, "I'm glad you understand!" At the moment, I felt truly happy. I felt that way not only because they were able to finally understand, but because I know that Hikari's going to be happy with him.

I trembled at the thought of losing one of my friends to the point off a few tears falling from my eyes. However, I still had the comfort of the host club, who comforted me throughout this situation.

As the crowd dispersed, the rest of the host club decided to leave. When Tamaki asked me if I want to leave to, I told them I would meet up with them, as I wanted to stay here longer and talk to Kei about Hikari. I then slowly opened the door and walked towards the S.A. Hikari was still curious to why I was here, but I walked towards Kei and tapped his shoulder, gaining his attention.

When he turned around, I told him to come with me out of the room to talk about something important. Without a doubt, he did just that. We went to the chairs in front of the door of Hikari's hospital room and sat down.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Kei asked me.

Even though I asked him to come, I couldn't trust myself near him as much because of the way he treated Hikari who he thought was me.

"Well," I said while I was slightly trembling. "Since Hikari doesn't remember me, I want you to help me move her stuff over to her house, as in the house she used to live in before this started. Is that okay?" I was wondering what was going to be his response.

"Okay," he immediately said, surprising me. "To tell you the truth, I didn't like it when she ran away and since I think she should be living her life without remembering Rei Yamaguchi, I agree with you on her living in her house."

"Thank you," I said to him while he turned away and began to walk back. Even though I asked what I needed to ask, I just wanted to clarify to myself whether he is in love with Hikari. I felt comfortable enough, so I asked him. "Are you in love with Hikari?"

That caused him to stop right in front of the door. He replied without hesitation, "Yes, I am. What made you think that?"

"Well, you were acting serious in getting Hikari back, seeing as you ending up kidnapping me." I replied. "Also, when you thought I was Hikari, you said, and I quote, 'I've been thinking about this and I want you to say that I really love you,'"

Kei interrupted and asked, "Why do you think Hikari ran away?" He seemed really eager to know. However I couldn't provide an answer.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that," I replied. "I was only told about that twenty minutes before she arrived at our house by my dad. I think you should ask her mother. I bet she would know, since she called my dad in the first place."

"I understand," Kei replied as he walked back inside to check up on Hikari.

I took out my cellphone and told Hikari's mother and told her about her amnesia. When she asked what happened, I told her that she fell on her head, which wasn't entirely a lie since she did hit her head. I also told her about her moving back home.

After that, I stood up and opened up the door, walking into the room. The S.A. was looking at me as I walked. I was walking towards Hikari's bed. I wanted to tell her something. Once I reached there, I began to speak.

"Hikari," I said to her, who was listening despite not remembering me. "You may not remember me, but that doesn't mean I'll forget about you. Having you around was a blast, but I think you should go back with your friends. Is that okay?"

After hearing me, all she gave me was a nod and a smile. As I smiled back, I glimpsed at her once more and left the room, closing the door. Now that I know she's okay, I walked back to my house. While walking, I noticed the host club, who were waiting for me. When they noticed me, we went somewhere to hang out for the rest of the day. At the end of the day, Hikaru and Kaoru offered to take me home, much to Tamaki's dismay. When I arrived home, I noticed that Hikari's stuff was gone and a note was placed on the table.

**Haruhi,**

** Your father opened the door for me and gave me her things. By the time you read this, it is at her house already. Thank you for taking care of her when this all happened. Also, I apologise for kidnapping you. Also tell that to Honey and Mori. **

**From Kei**

After I read it, I did the homework Hikaru and Kaoru gave me from missed classes. When I was finally done, I went to bed and slept, wondering what was going to happen in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari's POV<strong>

After I was discharged from the hospital, I was told that I was accepted back to Hakusen thanks to Tadashi, who persuaded his mother to let me back. When I returned to the school, I was warmly greeted by many of the students. When I entered the greenhouse, Akira decided to throw a party since I returned. She baked a bunch of things, ranging from cakes to cookies as well as preparing some tea imported from India.

When she was done, she, along with Megumi and I placed them all on the table, which was decorated with a white tablecloth. This caused Tadashi to run towards the food and stuff his mouth, earning himself a punch to the face. He lay on the floor wincing in pain.

"**Are you okay, Tadashi?" **Megumi wrote worried about his condition.

"I think he should be fine," Jun told Megumi.

"He's right," Ryuu said. "Akira always does this to him, so I think he's used to it."

While Tadashi was wincing in pain and Akira was scolding him harshly, I turned to Takishima, who was just sitting there. When he noticed me, he signalled me to go to him, which I did. Once I was there, I sat at a nearby chair and faced him.

While I sat there, he asked me, "Do you want to go to the park after school?"

It took a moment to process what he said. When I finally did, I started to get worked up.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked him confidently causing him to face me and listen. "Of course! I wouldn't turn down a challenge! We'll race to the park after school! Got it?"

That caused him to become slightly annoyed for some reason. However, he began to smirk, which caused me to become annoyed.

"Good luck, Miss Number Two," he said with a grin on his face.

"Don't call me that, Takishima!" I yelled at the top of my lungs catching the attention of the others. "You're so going down!"

For the rest of the school day, we continued to talk with the other members as we ate the things Akira made. Once the party was over, we cleaned the greenhouse and got ready to leave.

After we said goodbye to the others, Takishima and I got prepared to race to the park in the area. Once we were at the front gate of the school, the other students saw this and made way for us to race. All of a sudden, Akira came and noticed us getting prepared to race. She then volunteered to do the countdown. Once we allowed her to, she started the countdown right away, starting from three.

**"Three!"**

I got mentally prepared for the race while I noticed Takishima from the corner of my eye just standing there, looking as if he was putting minimum effort.

**"Two!"**

"_I'm definitely not going to lose to Takishima this time!"_

**"One!"**

From the corner of my eye, I noticed someone from the corner of my eye. The person wore a school uniform consisting of a purplish blazer over a white shirt and a black tie with black pants and shoes. The person had short brown hair and brown eyes. She seemed to want to go somewhere. For some reason, she seems vaguely familiar, but I brushed it off because of the race.

**"Go!"**

Takishima and I left at full speed towards the park. I wasn't going to lose to him like how I lost to him when I raced with him to the greenhouse and tripped on my shoelace. However, when I passed the person I noticed a second ago, I smiled. I then focussed on running to the park, eager to find out who will emerge victorious.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Now that I've finished a little less than a year and a half later from getting the idea for this, (I really need to work on updating more often) I would want to thank all of those who read this. I would also like to thank those who listed this as one of their favourites, those who put it in their alert list and those who reviewed.**

**Anyways, that's pretty much it. Thank you for sticking with this until the end.**


End file.
